


The Alpha's Huntress

by MotoXAngels



Series: Alpha's Huntress [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahlia receives word that the Argents have set up residence in Beacon Hills & have begun to make life hell for a small pack of werewolves. She travels to the town with the sole intention of putting the family of hunters down. What she doesn't expect is to begin caring about the pack & their allies. Add in a brooding Alpha, a vicious Kanima & unfinished business with Gerard Argent... Tahlia may never leave alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my originals character Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> So this story is very similar in context to my other story Fire & Ice. I wrote both of these stories at the same time, so a lot of the action is similar. It follows the storyline of Season 2 so the dialog and action scenes are the same as Fire & Ice. The only difference is my character Tahlia. I really like her and I believe she has a right to tell her own story just as Rayne.
> 
> Again I have warned you that it is similar, so please no nasty reviews telling me how much these two stories are a like. I am well aware. I'm only posting it because a few of my friends very much enjoy Tahlia and her interaction with the Beacon Hills crew.
> 
> And yes in the beginning of this story Derek has the ability to shift into a full wolf just as his mother did. Since I know he doesn't get this particular family trait until season 4, he will at some point during this series lose the ability.

* * *

"Ow! That hurts Lia."

"Oh stop being such a puppy."

"Damnit, be careful."

"Waa waa boo-hoo, shut up."

"Mom!"

The door to the bathroom opened and in walked a beautiful blonde woman, late 30's, maybe 5'4", 120lbs, fit. Natalya's bright blue eyes regarded the scene in front of her. Her twins Tahlia and Nico stared up at her sheepishly, grown adults and still acting like children.

Nico was lying on the floor, pinned under his sister who is sitting on his chest, her knees holding down his arms. Her strong legs wrapped around his thighs, effectively rendering him immobile. In her hands she holds a white cloth speckled red with blood and peroxide. She is dabbing at a nasty cut above Nico's left eye, as he snarls and snaps his fangs at her, his yellow eyes flashing.

"Oh Nico, calm down. It's not that bad. The more you move, the more it's going to hurt."

"Well tell her to be more gentle!"

"Oh God. There I'm done you baby."

Tahlia gets up, rinsing the cloth off in the sink she scoffs at her brother, "You know I'm starting to think I should've been the one bitten. You have got to be the biggest pansy Werewolf in history Nic."

She throws a smirk at her brother in the mirror, he growls as he lunges for her. But with a quickness that surprises even her mother, Tahlia has him pinned by the throat to the wall behind them with her foot. Now being as Nico is almost 6'4", Tahlia is almost doing the splits as she forces her heel into his jugular.

"Haven't you learned to control yourself? Did you already forget how you got that cut above your eye?"

Their mother clears her throat, "Just how did he get that cut?"

Tahlia raises her eyebrows at her brother, "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Nico says nothing, only casts his eyes to the tile floor, so Tahlia takes that as her cue.

"We were in the woods, training. This dumbass, gets distracted by the smell of a pretty girl walking by on the path, with her boyfriend. Nico growls and starts running after them, the wolf took over and he wouldn't hear me, so I ran up and put him down. Hard. He hit his head SMACK! on a rock as he went down."

"Lia, let him go. I think he's been embarrassed enough today."

Tahlia removes her foot, shaking out her leg muscles, she gives her brother a kiss on the cheek and ruffles his hair before leaving the two alone to talk. She walks back to her room figuring on doing some reading, just as she opens her door her father calls her from downstairs. She shuts the door and bounds down the stairs, she makes her way to the study where her father awaits her.

Her father Malcolm stands, staring out the window, a concerned look on his normally happy face. His 6'4" stature tells you where Nico got his height from, while his grey hair shows you what having twins does to you, let alone one being a Wolf. He turns, his blue eyes register her standing at his desk, his expression softens and a small smile graces his face.

"Ah, my pride and joy. How did training go?"

Tahlia chuckles, "Not so good. But he's making progress."

Her father hugs her, laying a light kiss on her forehead he gestures for her to sit down, as he takes a seat behind his desk. Tahlia sits down noticing a lot of papers spread over her fathers normally tidy desk.

"Is there something wrong dad?"

"Yes. Although I wish we could overlook this particular problem."

"Why?"

"Because it involves our family."

Tahlia knows the look on his face, "You mean the side of the family we don't speak to."

Malcolm nods, she has got so good at reading peoples emotions, body language. Sometimes he thinks how much better she'd be as a werewolf herself.

"Yes I do. It seems they have moved themselves to a small town in California, called…"

He shuffles papers around looking for a particular one, he grabs it holding it up to read, "Beacon Hills." He grabs a stack of papers handing them to Tahlia, who shuffles through them as her father goes on.

"It seems that this town has had quite a lot of interesting events happening. Years ago a family lived there, the Hale family. Several of them were wolves, but the majority were human. They were burned alive in their home, trapped, even the humans."

"Wait. Didn't Aunt Kate once say she dated someone named Hale?"

"Yes, Derek Hale. He and his sister Laura were the only survivors of the fire. Kate used Derek to learn about his family, she tricked him, then she set the fire."

Tahlia's blue eyes flashed with anger, as she read the newspaper about her Aunt's death. She tossed it back onto the desk and settled back in the chair crossing her legs and arms.

"She got what she deserved. I'm only upset that I wasn't the one to kill her."

"I know darling. We couldn't help his family, but maybe we can still help Derek and the other wolves of Beacon Hills."

"How?"

"I want you to go there, keep an eye on your dear Aunt and Uncle, and your cousin."

"Why Allison? She knows nothing still… Unless Aunt Kate opened her big mouth before she died."

"Yes she did. And worse Allison's ex-boyfriend is a Beta. (He hands her a thick file) Everything you need to know is in here. Please be careful."

"Always."

She kisses her father and heads for the door before he stops her, "Oh Tahlia, one more thing."

"Yes."

"Your grandfather is there as well."

Every muscle in Tahlia's body tenses, "Good. It's time for him to join his daughter."

Tahlia heads back upstairs to her room, she hops up onto her bed and opens the file. For the next hour she pours over every piece of information her father managed to gather. An Alpha bit Scott. Peter Hale was the Alpha. Derek has become an Alpha. A creature no one knew the name of. Her family has taken over the school.

Oh yes, this town needed help, and it was on the way.

Tahlia put all the papers back in the file and placed it in her duffle bag, alongside her laptop, camera and research tools. She then packed everything she would need into a large suitcase, anything she forgot she would just buy there. She walked outside to her truck, a black lifted 99' Ford F-350, 4-door, long bed. She placed the suitcase and duffle bag in the back seat. Shutting the doors she walked to the bed of the truck, stepping up onto a custom made hitch with a small platform just wide enough for her feet. To the untrained eye her truck bed looked normal, but the depth of the bed was 6 inches shallower than it should be. She pressed a button on her trucks remote and the entire bottom of the truck bed lifted up. Guns, crossbows, compound bows and multitudes of other weapons sat comfortably in their holders, all disguised to the normal eye.

She checked to make sure she had enough ammo and arrows, then she lowered the bed and went inside to say goodbye. No tears were shed, long ago they had agreed that this was their lives now and sometimes they'd have to be apart. But always they would know where the others were and how they were doing. After the goodbyes were said Tahlia hopped in her truck, firing up the diesel engine and making the 30 hour drive from Texas.

* * *

When she arrived on the outskirts of town, she let her trained eyes roam and her ears listen closely. If her family were out there anywhere tonight, she'd know and she'd stop them. There was an SUV in front of her blocking her path, so she moved over into the other lane to pass him. It was then she noticed the dark form in the road, it was moving slowly, almost sluggishly like it was weak. The driver of the SUV saw it too, but he never slowed down or attempted to move. As he hit the form on the right front of his car, the headlights revealed to Tahlia what it was…

A Wolf.

A huge, black, Wolf.

She knew instantly it was an Alpha, its red eyes glowed as it hobbled off the side of the road and collapsed. Tahlia pulled the truck over in front of it, illuminating it with her lower lights. She got out slowly and tentatively approached so as not to give him reason to attack. She stopped a few feet short of him and waited till she had his eyes.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you."

The Wolf growled as she moved forward, "Attack me if you must, I won't blame you." She again met his eyes and held them as she gingerly laid her right hand on the fur of his side.

It was then that the Wolf noticed something glinting around her neck, he moved his head…

Yes there it was, behind the collar of her black leather jacket was a necklace, and on that necklace hung-

A triskele.

Exactly like the one on his back.

The Wolf tilted his head to her, a curious look in his eyes, as she moved her hands over his fur searching for any injuries. When she touched his right hind leg the Wolf howled, trying to recoil his leg but it wouldn't move. Tahlia instantly knew what was wrong, she knew what needed to be done and surely she would not come out of this unscathed.

"Your leg is dislocated. I'm going to pop it back in."

Suddenly the Wolf turned his head away from her like he heard something, Tahlia took that opportune moment to grab his leg and pull as hard as she could. A loud pop, a howl and the Wolf stood up turning to Tahlia, baring its teeth and growling low. Tahlia sat back on her heels, her back resting against the tire. She tilted her head back baring her neck, submitting to the Alpha, letting him know he was in control and she wouldn't fight him. The Wolf lowered his head, advancing on her. His muzzle was so close Tahlia could feel his breath on her face. As he sniffed her neck, she knew he'd go for her throat, she nodded her head baring her neck further for him. She took a deep breath and let it out, then closed her eyes and waited.

SLUUUURP!

Tahlia felt the warm wetness of his tongue, as the Wolf licked her cheek. She opened her eyes to see him sitting on his haunches directly in front of her, his head tilted to the side curiously observing her. Tahlia smiled, he had thanked her for being kind and helping him. All of a sudden they heard multiple howls around them, the Wolf whimpered at her and tugged on her sleeve with his teeth.

"Okay I get it, it's not safe here."

She stood up and walked over to her door, the Wolf following and nudging her leg. Tahlia leaned down placing a light kiss on the Wolf's muzzle and petting his head. He placed his head under her foot and helped her into the truck.

"I hope I see you again."

Tahlia whispered, and the Wolf gazed up at her, he bowed his head and Tahlia took that as a sign of him saying yes. She closed her door and drove off, looking in her rear view mirror she watched the Wolf glance up at her, his red eyes glimmering in the moonlight, then he disappeared.

* * *

It was after midnight when she pulled into the driveway of her new house, conveniently across the street and diagonal from Scott's home. It was a nice 2-storey, white with dark red trim, a large front porch, a 2 car garage and right on the edge of the woods. She got out grabbing her duffle bag and after keying in the code on the pad next to the garage door, the door opened and then she shut it behind her. She opened the garage door and walked into the kitchen, setting her bags on the floor she took a look around her temporary home.

If you had just came in the front door the layout would be as follows; the entire first floor is open, to your left is the living room, to the right is the dining room and in the far back right is the kitchen. Double doors leading to the backyard separate the living room and kitchen. A long black granite island separates the kitchen from the rest of the house. All the carpets are black, upstairs and down, the kitchen and bathrooms are black and red tiles.

She could tell her mom had bought everything and had it set up for her, it was everything she liked and set up just like she would have wanted it.

All of the furniture was made out of handcrafted wood. In the living room was a 60" flat screen TV on a very nice entertainment center, with a DVD player, DVR, X-box and stereo. To the left of it, next to the front window were wooden shelves with all her DVD's and games on it. An oval table sat in front of the TV, and a wrap around black suede couch with a chaise lounge on either side completed the room. In the back corner of the living room facing the back yard was a big bay window, in the middle of the room sat a pool table and against the wall a fully stocked bar.

"Aww my mom knows me so well."

However it was the corner behind the pool table and to the left of the bar that caught her attention. She wasn't sure she was seeing what she was seeing, she literally had to take a second and a third glance to assure herself. And yet every time she looked away and looked back, it remained the same. Her mother, the woman who gave birth to her, had a stripper pole installed in the corner, with its own black granite stage and overhead lights.

"Oh, my God."

Those we're the only words she could manage to say at this point and time. Her mother had some explaining to do when she spoke to her.

The kitchen was amazing and suddenly she wished she had guests to cook for. Handcrafted cabinets lined the back walls, ceiling to floor. The black granite counters glimmered, and every appliance was stainless steel. From the left to the right was counter space, then the double stainless steel sink, dishwasher, microwave, four burner stove and double ovens one on top of the other. Behind that on the island was another small two burner stove.

A staircase 5 feet before the front door leads to the upstairs bedrooms. The upstairs hallway is open and protected by a railing, so you can see anyone walking from one room to the other. Tahlia goes up to check out the bedrooms. On her right is a small one, she could use that for her guest room, if she ever had guests, with its own bathroom.

The master bedroom is by far her favorite room in the house. What's not to like, from the double doors leading into the room, to the walk-in closet to her left, then the small red velvet love seat, the four poster, canopy, California King size bed that takes up the entire corner of the far left side of the room, next to a big bay window and the beautiful black marble desk to her right.

The master bathroom in the far right corner blows her away. A double sink is to her left, then the shiny black toilet, the shower is encompassed by floor to three feet below the ceiling glass walls and door, has rock walls and floor, a bench and two shower heads one off the left wall and one off the back. In the right corner is by far her favorite thing, an infinity Jacuzzi tub, set into the floor and surrounded by two small steps. A window next to the tub opens to let in the outside air.

Finally next to the bathroom across the back wall are a set of double doors, that lead out onto a deck that overlooks the backyard.

Tahlia pulls out her cell phone and dials her mom, she knows they won't be asleep yet, they'll have been waiting to hear from her.

_"_ _Hello."_

"Hi momma."

_"_ _Lia, how are you, did you get there alright?"_

"Yeah I did, although I had a little excitement on the way."

_"_ _What kind of excitement?"_

Her mother puts her on speakerphone while she retells the story of her run in with the Alpha.

 _"_ _It sounds like you have gained his trust. Any idea who he is?"_ Her father asks.

"Not yet. I hope I do, it'll make my life easier."

 _"_ _Keep us informed Tahlia. We miss you."_ Her father chokes out.

"I miss you all too daddy. By the way thank you mom for ordering everything and having it set up."

_"_ _Do you like everything?"_

"I love everything. The black and red, coupled with the light wood and stainless steel, is so me. The clothes in my closet are amazing and I adore the black sheets and black/red reversible comforter. You're the best mom."

_"_ _I'm glad you like everything."_

"Yeah. I just have one question, mom."

_"_ _Okay, shoot?"_

"Are you in therapy?"

_"_ _What!? Why would you ask me that?"_

"A stripper pole mom?"

Her mother chuckled, _"I just thought you'd like to have some fun. Maybe entertain some guests."_

"You have severe psychological issues mother." Tahlia said with a laugh.

_"_ _Your father seems to like it."_

Tahlia felt her eyes almost pop from her head, she shook her head smiling, "You both need therapy."

Her mother laughed, this was the relationship they had, always joking. _"So how are you going to get close to them to find out what they are up too?"_

"I don't know, I haven't worked that part out yet."

_"_ _Well, here's an idea. Why don't you put your teaching degree to good use."_

"Yeah mom, because I can so see Gerard happily hiring me to work at his school where I'd be close to him."

_"_ _It's just a suggestion. Well you should get some sleep honey. Call me tomorrow night. I love you."_

"Love you too mom, bye."

After hanging up Tahlia goes back downstairs, she walks over opening up the back doors and stepping out onto the back porch. Her mom is spoiling her. A black hot tub sits under a gazebo to her left. A round couch sits to her right, and in the middle sits a big fire pit. To the right of the hot tub is a round brick area, inside is a stainless steel barbeque grill and area to store things and prepare food.

The best sight however is the in-ground pool, with a rock wall built onto the backside, that has two slides and a waterfall cascading off the center, that's also flat so you can sit on it or jump off into the pool. It's complete with a rock cave, that you can swim into and holds another hot tub inside.

Tahlia thought to herself as she looked around, 'Gosh mom, you're gonna make it hard for me to leave here when I'm done.'

Tahlia walked back inside, locking up the back doors, she grabbed her bags and headed upstairs to her room. After she had emptied her bags and stored them, she set up her laptop and made sure her 9mm handgun was tucked under her pillow.

She set up pictures of her family on an empty shelf above the loveseat. A family picture, one of her and mom, her and dad, and her favorite picture, her and Nico. Tahlia and Nico were at the lake on a family vacation, standing on the shore next to each other.

Nico already 6' at only 16 years old towered over her, 150lbs of muscle, short messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Tahlia always joked he should've become a model, he was a handsome guy.

Tahlia on the other hand was only 5'4", 120lbs, athletic toned muscles, long legs and a c-cup chest. She had long ago dyed her waist length hair fire engine red, it made her blue with silver flecked eyes stand out even more. Nico joked that she reminded him of a young, red headed Lara Croft. She was sexy, feisty and a badass.

Tahlia went to her closet, stripped down and pulled on a tight tank top and shorts. She walked over and opened the doors to her balcony, it was warm outside as she leaned on the railing staring out into the woods. Tahlia could instantly feel eyes watching her, even though she couldn't see them, she knows he's here.

"Goodnight Alpha."

Tahlia smiles going back inside, she leaves the balcony doors open and climbing into bed, she shuts off the lights and listens to the sounds of the forest as it lulls her to sleep.

* * *

Outside just beyond the tree line, red eyes watch as Tahlia stands on the balcony, he feels almost like she knows exactly where he is as her eyes scan the tree line. He hears her whisper, before she walks back inside and shuts off the light.

The Wolf shifts, green eyes watch the door the woman walked into, a grin forms on the face. The Alpha walks back getting into his black Camaro.

'She's gonna be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original characters Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> And yes in the beginning of this story Derek has the ability to shift into a full wolf just as his mother did. Since I know he doesn't get this particular family trait until season 4, he will at some point during this series lose the ability.

* * *

The next morning Tahlia decides to shake things up. She takes a much needed shower and dresses in her normal wear; a black tank top, tight light boot cut blue jeans, calf high black leather thick heeled boots, her pants pulled over them. She dried her hair letting it fall in waves down her back, then she added black mascara and eyeliner. She gave herself a onceover and then headed downstairs, grabbing her leather jacket and purse as she walked out the front door to her truck.

She ran some errands and spent some time getting to know the town, when she saw it was ten to 4 she drove to the school. Getting out she walked through the parking lot and stood against a tree by the doors. The bell rung, throngs of students shoving to get out and go home. Everyone that passed her stared, the girls in jealousy and the guys in lust.

'Teenage boys,' Tahlia thought rolling her eyes.

Soon she spotted the person she was looking for, "Hello Alli."

Allison stopped, searching for the voice, she spotted it by the tree and ran straight to it. "Lia!"

Tahlia laughed as her younger cousin launched herself into her arms. Smiling Tahlia set her down, as a group of young kids walked up to the duo.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting for awhile. You gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh yeah, this is Lydia, Jackson, Stiles and Scott."

Everyone nodded except for Scott who spoke up, "Oh yeah you moved in down the street from me, right?"

"Yes I did."

"So how do you know Allison?" Stiles asked curiously glancing between the two girls.

"It's a long story."

Stiles and Scott both exchanged a glance at Tahlia's reply, very cryptic. Both she and Allison silently agreed not to say anything about them being family just yet.

"Well now that you know I'm here, drop by the house sometime, okay. You guys too, you're all more than welcome. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later Alli."

Allison nodded and waved as Tahlia strode back to her truck but stopped before getting in, "Oh Alli."

The girl turned to look at her, "Do tell your family I said hi."

She gave a smirk as she climbed in and drove off back to her home in need of a strong drink.

* * *

Deciding that a swim sounded great, Tahlia immediately went upstairs and changed into one of her favorite suits. A black halter, string bikini top and black booty shorts, with silver hologram flames on both.

Heading back downstairs, Tahlia stopped by the bar, grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She poured herself a shot, downed it and then dove into the pool. She swam a few laps, then decided on another drink. When she reached the side of the pool however she felt eyes watching her, just as she had hoped would happen, and calmly she poured a shot into both glasses. Treading water with her legs, Tahlia leaned on her arms as she took a sip from her glass.

"It's not polite to lurk."

* * *

Derek cursed himself, smacking the back of his head against a tree, she was smarter than he thought. He had watched her go to the school earlier and talk to the kids. To say this peaked his interest was an understatement. Realizing she was waiting patiently for him, he sheepishly stepped out of the tree cover, the redhead was smirking but had still yet to look his way.

* * *

Tahlia smirked, she saw the sheepish look on his face but he quickly replaced it with an emotionless mask. She held up a glass in her hand, "Drink?"

He came over slowly, sitting in a chair she had set next to the pool, she looked up to hand him the glass, getting her first good look at him. A strong, chiseled face, short and messy black hair, black stubble where his mustache and beard were growing in, piercing green eyes that Tahlia could read like an open book. He had on a worn-in black leather jacket, tight grey shirt and black jeans with a worn pair of black boots.

He took the glass from her, his fingers lightly brushing hers. He didn't like the way her Cerulean blue eyes stared into his green ones, he felt open, exposed. Like she could look into his soul and know his deepest darkest secrets. But somehow he also felt like he could trust her, even though he trusted no one, there was something about this woman that made him consider it.

Her took in her long red hair and lean toned muscles, she was in great shape, better than most women he knew. What caught is attention were her tattoos, which she had quite a few of. The one he liked the most was the full sleeve that covered her left arm. It started with a full blue moon up by her shoulder, then three wolves sitting on a cliff below. One brown Beta with yellow eyes lying down, one gray Beta with blue eyes lying down, and in between them was a black Alpha, its red eyes sparkling as it sat looking down below. On the inside of her forearm was an intricate Celtic tree, and next to the tree was a white Omega with orange eyes howling up at the Alpha, a wolf's plea to be accepted into the pack.

Tahlia saw him studying her tattoo, she smiled up at him as she twisted her arm so he could see it better. "Do you like it?"

He nodded, "You like wolves?"

"Yes, they're my favorite. They are beautiful, intelligent, loyal creatures."

Again he nodded as his eyes swept over her arm, Tahlia figured he was only going to speak if she asked him something.

"So, does my guest have a name?"

"Derek Hale."

"Ah, yes. I've read about you. Suspected of killing your sister, a janitor and something about trapping kids in the high school."

"I was acquitted."

"I know. I never said I believed what I read."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're not a killer."

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes Derek. You loved your family, I saw it when I spoke of your sister."

The way his name rolled off her tongue gave him shivers, and yet again she put him at ease as she spoke of his family. He leaned forward onto his knees, "And does my soul searcher have a name?"

"Tahlia." She saw shock and sadness flit across his face as she said this, she was curious as to why but figured he'd tell her one day if he felt the need.

"No last name?"

"Not yet, some things you have to earn."

She laughed as she pushed away from the side, swimming to the other side of the pool. Derek noted the large angel wings that covered the expanse of her back, they were gray with hints of white and each feather had a deep blue hint to the tips. They were beautiful.

"Any other tattoos?" He smirked.

He saw her smile from across the pool, before she swam back over and lifted herself out of the pool standing before him. She held out her right hand and he saw the small infinity symbol on the inside of her right pinkie. "My brother has the matching one."

His eyes moved to his torso where he saw the quote, "To Die Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure" under her right ribcage. "That's definitely a different way to look at death."

She smiled, "My family and I prefer to think of death as another adventure, then it's easier when the time comes to let go."

He nods as he studies the intricate orange and white Phoenix that covers her left side. The head starts at the bottom of her breast and the tail wraps around her hip bone.

And finally he noted the wolf paw prints on top of her left foot and the horseshoes on the top of her right foot.

"Finished?" She said with a smile as she glanced down at him.

He nodded and she turned launching into the pool and swimming back to the other side where she turned resting her arms along the rim of the pool. Derek's eyes traveled to her ample chest, not too big, they would fit nicely in his hand. He wasn't trying to stare but the way her arms were spread it caused her chest to push out.

Derek smirked as he downed his shot, "So about earning things. How about I start by taking you out to dinner tonight? That is unless you have plans?"

"No, I have no plans."

"So what do you say?"

Tahlia sat for a moment on the other side of the pool, she could see the look on Derek's face, he was hoping she would say yes. She'd let him sweat for a few minutes.

"I'd say… Pick me up at 7."

Derek smiled, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He nodded as he stood up, thanking her for the drink he headed back towards the tree line. He stopped short, chuckling when he heard her speak.

"You will be using the front door tonight right."

Again it wasn't a question, so she wasn't waiting for an answer. He heard her small laugh as he disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Tahlia swam a few more laps then headed inside to take a shower and get ready for her date. As she was brushing her hair and dolling up, she called her parents.

_"_ _Hi honey."_

"Hi momma."

_"_ _How are you doing sweetie, anything happened yet?"_

"As a matter of fact yes, I have a date tonight, with Derek Hale."

_"_ _Oh I see. So I'm guessing he doesn't know about you?"_

"No. I've decided to keep that a secret until I learn all I can about what's going on around here."

_"_ _Have you seen the family?"_

"I went and visited Alli yesterday after school, she introduced me to her friends."

_"_ _And what do you think?"_

"I get a really good vibe from Scott, I don't think I'll have to worry about him, except to protect him."

_"_ _Which you will."_

"Yes I will. Stiles and Lydia seem normal, very smart, nice kids. Jackson, I worry about. He's not a Wolf, but there is something off about him."

_"_ _Your gut telling you something?"_

"Yeah, I get a weird, almost evil feeling from him."

_"_ _Well just be careful. Speaking of, does anyone but Alli know you're there?"_

"I'm sure they all do."

_"_ _What did you do Lia?"_

"I may have told Allison to tell them I said hi."

_"_ _Tahlia Rayne."_

She chuckled at her mothers stern voice and giant sigh.

"I couldn't help myself. Besides if they know I'm here maybe they'll be more apprehensive to do anything with the wolves."

_"_ _Good point. Just please be careful, I'm not worried about your Aunt and Uncle, it's Gerard that worries me. Remember what he's capable of Tahlia."_

Tahlia turns around looking at her exposed back in the bathroom mirror, 3 long scars crisscross down from her neck to the small of her lower back. "Oh believe me, I know."

_"_ _Alright sweetheart. Well, try to have some fun tonight. Try out the pole."_

Tahlia laughed, she could envision the grin on her mothers face, "I say again, you need therapy."

_"_ _I know. Just remember he may be a werewolf but you deserve to have a good time, even if it is only for a little while. Who knows maybe he will surprise you and give you a reason to stay."_

"Mom…" A warning tone in her voice, but her mom could hear a smile as well. "The last thing I need is to fall for anyone, let alone a Wolf."

_"_ _Well you never know. I'm simply saying, keep an open mind honey."_

"Yeah, sure mom. I gotta go get ready he'll be here soon. I love you.

_"_ _Alright. I love you too honey. Bye."_

"Bye."

Tahlia hung up the phone, tossing it onto her bed she walked into her closet to find something to wear. She decided on a one sleeve, off the right shoulder green top, black leather pants, and her black high heeled boots. Just as she finished dressing, she heard the doorbell ring. Glancing down at her watch she saw she still had an hour before Derek would be here. Furrowing her brow she grabbed her 9mm from under her pillow and for the sake of the neighbors grabbed her silencer from the closet.

She walked downstairs to the front door, and without looking first, as she already had an idea of who was here, Tahlia opened the door. She smirked, leaning against the doorframe, her handgun resting in her hand at her right side.

"Aww how sweet you came to me, save me the trouble of hunting you down."

Her grandfather, Gerard Argent stood on the other side.

"Aww my lovely granddaughter, we need to talk. May I come in?"

Tahlia tipped her head to the side thinking for a split second before she gave a small smile. "No. One I'm not your granddaughter. Two I have nothing to speak to you about. And three I prefer to keep my home insect free, so you'll excuse me for not inviting you in."

"Aww still the firecracker I remember Tahlia. That attitude of yours gets you into trouble. Don't you remember?" She caught his left hand twitch at his side, in his grip he held something very familiar to her, a black 6 foot whip.

"Very well." She growled out, holding his steely gaze.

"Good. Then I don't have to explain myself when I tell you that whatever reason brought you here, forget it. Leave Beacon Hills, because if you don't-"

Gerard unfurled the whip, laying it over Tahlia's shoulder. "I'll be adding to what I gave you the last time you got in my way."

Before Gerard could blink, Tahlia had her left hand wrapped around the whip. Yanking him face to face with her she smiled evilly at him. "And if you ever threaten me with this again… I'll hang you with it. After I repay you with what you gave to me, of course."

Tahlia let go of the whip, tossing it back in Gerard's face. He rolled it back up and looked at her, his expression one of hate and loathing.

"So be it. I look forward to our meeting again."

Gerard and his lackeys turned and walked back down to their car. Tahlia smiled, wagging her fingers in a wave, "Can't wait."

* * *

As they pulled away, she turned to walk back inside but stopped as she heard a low rumble behind her. She turned back to see a black 2010 Camaro pull up in front of her house.

'Very nice.' Tahlia thought looking at the car.

She watched the drivers door open and Derek step out, the man just oozed confidence and sex. He shut the door and headed up the walkway to the front porch. He was dressed as he had been earlier, but she could tell he had changed. Under the leather jacket was a tight red shirt, gray jeans and black boots. Tahlia wondered if everything the man owned was tight fitting, she silently hoped yes, it was a nice sight.

"You're early."

"Couldn't wait to see you."

Tahlia rolled her eyes, "Cute."

He stopped in front of her, taking in her appearance he nodded approvingly, however his eyes found the gun in her hand. He raised his eyebrows, "Trouble?"

"Salesmen." Tahlia said turning and walking back into the house, "Come in." Derek chuckled at her nonchalance answer and he didn't for one second think that she wouldn't greet someone that way, he was just glad it wasn't him. He shut the door, following Tahlia to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll just go upstairs and get my stuff. Feel free to look around, help yourself to anything."

Just as she set foot on the bottom stair, hands grabbed her waist, pulling her back against his hard body. He spoke and she could feel the rumble against her back.

"You said help myself to anything."

Tahlia smirked, leaning back she nudged her nose against his neck, breathing lightly on him. She moved her way up to his ear, "I'm not just anything." Next thing he knew, he was stumbling backwards and she was giggling as she walked up the stairs. Somehow she had gotten him distracted enough to wrap her leg around his, and pulling against the back of his knee, it gave out and he fell backwards.

Derek again thought to himself, 'Oh yes. She's gonna be fun.'

Upstairs Tahlia grabs her purse from the closet, tucking her gun inside, she puts on her leather jacket and heads back downstairs. She finds Derek in the living room sitting on the couch, staring of course at the pole in the corner.

"You ready to go?"

He stands up walking around to stand next to her, "I'm ready when you are."

She smiles, walking to the door, Derek following behind her. She hears him clear his throat, "So, do I get to see you on the pole?"

Tahlia smirks, "Sure, right after you get up there."

"Well, hell then let's skip dinner and do this right now." Derek starts heading back inside, Tahlia grabs his arm, laughing she pulls him back out the door.

"Come on smartass."

They step onto the front porch both of them laughing, Derek making sure the door locks behind them. They walk side by side to the car, where shockingly to Tahlia, Derek opens the door for her. He takes her right hand with his and helps her into the sleek black beauty.

"Thank you."

Derek gives a small nod as he shuts the door and walks around getting into the drives seat. Tahlia turns slightly in her seat towards him, giving him a small smile.

"So just where are we going?"

"Wherever I want. You're my hostage for the night."

Tahlia laughs, the melody sweet to his ears, she's not scared of him at all, "Whatever you say Mr. Tall, Dark and Dangerous."

* * *

She settles into her seat as Derek drives through Beacon Hills, till they reach a small restaurant just on the edge of town. Tahlia reaches for her door handle, but a small growl from Derek stops her. She puts her hands up as he makes his way around and opens her door, reaching out for her hand. She lays her hand in his and he grips her lightly as he helps her out of the car. He guides her into the restaurant, his hand resting on her lower back under her jacket. The waitress shows them to their table, Derek helps Tahlia take her jacket off and even pulls out her chair for her, hanging her jacket on the back of it. Then he takes his off doing the same as he sits down across from her.

"What can I get you two tonight?"

"I'll take a sunrise margarita please."

"I'll have a beer."

The waitress leaves, Tahlia is glancing at Derek with a funny look on her face. After a few minutes, he asks her what's up. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just trying to figure you out. You're an enigma Derek. This nice guy, romantic thing, it doesn't seem like you but at the same time, there is potential there."

"It's not. It's new to me and I'm still getting used to it."

"Well you're doing good so far. So how bout you tell me about you."

So Derek started at the beginning with his family, how they died, why he came back to Beacon Hills and why he's such a brooding, jerk. He manages to leave out everything supernatural without sounding like he's hiding something. Tahlia nods her head as he finishes, she seems to understand everything he said.

"Wow. I'm honored to share the same name as your mother, she sounded like an amazing woman. Maybe she had a hand in us meeting."

The two share a smile, Derek liking the fact that she appreciates his family even though they are no longer here.

"Derek, there's nothing wrong with being guarded, and not trusting people. I'm the same way, I trust no one, and it's very hard for people to earn my trust. Most of the time they let you down and make you regret. But it sounds as though you have found a few people that you can trust. You simply have to take that chance. From what I've heard, you do care, I can hear it when you talk about Scott or even Stiles, as much as they piss you off or annoy you, you care for them, like brothers. You put too much on yourself Derek, you can't always save and protect everyone yourself. Sometimes you're gonna have to ask for help."

Derek sits there, he's really thinking about the things she said, she really hit the nail on the head with him.

"As for the whole romance thing, after hearing about your last relationship, I can understand why you're guarded. And I don't think either of us is looking for anything like that right now, we have enough to worry about, without complicating things more. But just between the two of us, you're pretty good at the nice guy, romance thing."

Derek looks up, giving her a small smile. The waitress comes with their drinks and shortly after that their food. As they eat Derek decides its time he learned something about her now. Tahlia sighs and takes a drink before starting, making sure she keeps her heart beat level, knowing he'd hear the change in her heartbeat.

"Well I come from a big family, um, most of which I don't speak too. (Derek gives her an off look) Long story. For some other time. Uh, it's just my mom Natalya, my dad Malcolm and my twin brother Nico. They decided it was time I get out of the house and be on my own for awhile. I've always taken care of them and they thought it was time for me to take a break. So they bought the house, set it up and here I am."

"Why Beacon Hills?"

"I wanted that small town feel. Plus I heard that a friend of mine moved out here, and I thought I'd pay her a visit."

"Who's your friend?"

"Allison Argent."

* * *

The rest of the night was quiet, Derek shut down after he heard she was friends with Allison. Tahlia desperately wanted to tell him the truth about everything, but she knew she couldn't just yet, so maybe she could ease his mind a little. When he pulled up to her house to drop her off, she turned to him in the car.

"Derek I'm sorry, I know your history with the Argent's isn't good. But believe me when I say, Allison is the only one I care about, the rest of them can burn in hell and if it's up to me they will. We both have secrets, like everyone does, and I wish I could tell you everything. All I can say is when the time is right, I'll tell you everything, if it's not too late and you still want to know."

There was no change in her heartbeat, she was telling him the truth. He nodded, not sure what to say, but thankfully he didn't need too. Just him nodding told Tahlia all she wanted to know. She leaned over pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You know where to find me, don't be a stranger."

Tahlia got out of the car, walking up to her house, she paused to unlock the door and give Derek a small wave before disappearing inside, the door clicking locked behind her. It was twenty after ten when she laid down on her bed, turning on the 60" flat screen TV on the wall of her closet. She laid on her stomach at the foot of the bed, flipping through channels. A sound caught her attention on the balcony, she didn't need to look to know it was the Alpha. She silently scooted over making room on the bed, the Wolf getting the hint jumped up and laid down beside her.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

The Wolf turned lightly licking her cheek, she smiled laying her head down on his side. They fell asleep like that, and when Tahlia woke in the morning she discovered two things. The Wolf stayed with her until the early morning, but somehow she had ended up in her bed, tucked in under the covers. Sometime during the night the Wolf had shifted, back to his human form and taken care of her. She hoped one day she would see the man behind the Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original characters Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> And yes in the beginning of this story Derek has the ability to shift into a full wolf just as his mother did. Since I know he doesn't get this particular family trait until season 4, he will at some point during this series lose the ability.

* * *

Over the next month Derek came to see Tahlia at least twice a week, unless he had something to take care of. He was always sweet and romantic, bringing her wildflowers and such. He learned in the beginning that Tahlia appreciated the small things more than anything. Still he was different since she had told him about Allison being her friend, Tahlia hoped soon she'd be able to tell him the truth.

The Wolf had visited her every night however, always leaving just before dawn.

Meanwhile Tahlia and Derek fought against her family to protect the wolves, while trying to find out what this mystery creature was and the entire time never knowing the other was out there.

* * *

One night while sitting on the couch, the Wolf at her side, Tahlia asked it, "Do you think one day you might trust me enough to show me the real you?"

* * *

The next night Tahlia was in her bedroom, it was around the time that the Wolf normally showed up but there still was no sign of him. Tahlia hoped nothing had happened to him, if something did it would be her fault, she was here to protect them. She had never failed before and she wasn't going to start now, she got up moving to her closet to get dressed. She was only wearing a tank top and jeans, so it wouldn't take her long. Just as she reached for a pair of boots, she heard a sound by the balcony. Thinking it was the Alpha she went back into the room only to find—

"Derek?"

He was standing on the balcony just outside the open doors, Tahlia walked over to him confusion in her eyes.

"What are you, doing…"

Derek held a finger up to her lips silencing her, he leaned down and lightly licked her cheek. As he pulled back Tahlia watched his eyes flash red. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, he pulled her in close.

"I hope you're not disappointed."

"Are you kidding, I got two for the price of one."

Finally everything clicked into place, it all made sense. But what occurred the most to Tahlia was he trusted her.

Derek Hale trusted her.

Now it was time for her to trust him.

* * *

That night they lay together, Derek for the first time holding her in his arms, leaned back against the headboard. He felt Tahlia hesitate, then she sat up, turning towards him she sat Indian style. Looking in her eyes he knew something was bothering her.

"What is it, Tahlia."

"Remember when I said we both had secrets, well I'm pretty sure now you don't have any with me. Tonight explained everything, even without you saying a word, I put it all together. Which only makes what I have to say that much worse." Tahlia sighed dragging her hand through her hair, "Derek… my last name… is Argent."

Derek sat there just staring at her, oh how she wished she could hear is heartbeat, but the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't mad. He simply sat back and crossed his arms, "I'm listening."

"Okay. Allison is my cousin, she is the only one in that family that I care about. Even so if she ever threatened the life of a Wolf, I wouldn't hesitate to kill her. The rest of the family is a different story, I'd kill any of them in a heartbeat given the chance. My father is Chris's brother, but none of us are close anymore. See my entire family started out as Hunters, but everything changed the day my brother was bitten. The bite either turns or kills… he turned. We couldn't bear to put him down, he was only 14. So from that moment on, we became protectors, hunting anyone who caused harm to a Wolf, or anything supernatural for that matter. It was after he turned, that I got a taste of just how cruel my family could be. My grandfather came looking for Nico, to kill him."

Tahlia turned her back to Derek, pulling her shirt up to reveal the scars on her back. "I got in his way."

Derek tentatively reached out, lightly running his fingers over the scars. "I would give my life, before I'd let harm come to Nico, to any Wolf." Tahlia pulled her shirt back down, turning back to Derek.

"That's why I'm here. My father got word that the Argent's had set up residence here, that there were werewolves that needed our protection, and member's of this family that had broken the code, and therefore needed to pay. I'm only sorry I wasn't the one to rip Kate's throat out. I never did like that bitch."

Derek chuckled, "Yeah me too. I have Peter to thank for that."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Now, I introduce you to the people you're helping to protect."

"Derek… I just want you to know…"

Tahlia trailed off not sure what to say, Derek knew what she was trying to say, "Don't worry. You're nothing like Kate."

Tahlia smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, that was something she needed to hear from him.

"Get your jacket, let's go."

Tahlia smiled, standing up she slid her boots back on and grabbed her jacket off the couch, tossing Derek his they walked back downstairs and out the front door. Tahlia started her truck by remote, the diesel idling in the driveway. Derek heard it and turned back to her, he realized she was taking it incase something happened and they needed to separate. He nodded and got into his car, waiting for her to back out and follow him. They drove through town to the outskirts, an abandoned rail yard, perfect for hiding werewolves. Tahlia parked next to the Camaro, getting out she followed him into a room and down a flight of stairs to an underground area. An abandoned train car sat in the middle of the room, obviously where Derek stayed, when he wasn't at her place of course.

A tall blonde kid noticed him first, "Bout time you came back Derek."

"Who's the bimbo?"

Tahlia stepped out from behind Derek, eyeing the blonde teenage girl dressed in a short black skirt, tight white tank top and heels.

"You're wearing that? And calling me the bimbo? Somebody please buy this girl a mirror."

Just as she suspected the blonde bared her teeth, lunging at her. Tahlia didn't panic or attempt to move, as the blonde crashed into her. She simply grabbed the girls hair, rolling onto her back and tossing the girl into the wall behind. The blonde thinking she was faster, jumped up and turned around to attack again— Only to be met with a 9mm pointed at her skull.

"I suggest you don't try that again, unless you'd like to find out how it feels to have a bullet in your skull."

Tahlia puts her gun back, tucked in the holster underneath her jacket. She turns back to Derek and the two younger boys, "Well, that was fun."

Derek smirks as the blonde sulks over next to the boys, "Guys, as I was trying to say, this is Tahlia. She's a werewolf protector, she's here to help us against the creature and the hunters."

"Exactly how is she gonna help us against that creature or the hunters, she's a human." The blonde was really starting to get on Tahlia's nerves.

"Against that creature, I don't know just yet, I'll help where I can. As for the hunters, I used to be one of them and my twin brother happens to be a werewolf. And just remember, this human, just put you on your ass."

"Exactly, now Tahlia, this is the pack. Isaac, Boyd and Erica. Now she's gonna help me train you guys, she knows how hunters think, so we'll use that to our advantage. Let's get started."

* * *

An hour later, Tahlia is standing in the middle of the floor, shaking her head. They'd been at it for several hours, teaching them how to take down a hunter, anticipate their movements, learn from their enemy. But it just wasn't working.

Isaac charged Tahlia again and just as every time before she easily took him to the ground snapping his ankle in the process. She could hear Boyd sitting on the staircase behind her laughing. Erica was somewhere overhead, she was trying to be sneaky but Tahlia could hear her. The she-wolf was about as quiet as a freight train in the middle of the night. Suddenly Erica jumped down from above Tahlia, the huntress caught the wolf rolling onto her back and shoving Erica off, she landed in a heap as the huntress stood up glancing at her over her shoulder.

Derek sighs, shaking his head, "Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?"

Erica pushes herself up and as Derek turns around she jumps on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, she kisses him. Tahlia smirks, 'Girls got balls.' However that small green monster is growling from inside the huntress. She watches as Derek kisses her back for only a moment before he throws her to the ground, wiping his lips in disgust.

"That's the last time you do that."

"Why, cause I'm a Beta?"

"No. It's because I have someone else in mind for you."

"Are we done? Cause I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal."

Tahlia shakes her head, 'stupid kid.' She watches Derek give him what looks like a sympathetic look, walk over to the boy, kneel down, take his wrist and snap it.

"101. You think we're teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! We're teaching you how to survive!"

The other two Beta's cower before Derek, fear evident in their eyes. Isaac looks around at everyone, "If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now. What are they waiting for?"

"We don't know. But they're planning something, and you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that we know. As fast as we can teach you."

Derek heads up the stairs and out into the fresh air, the sun just beginning to disappear beneath the horizon. He hears the door open and Tahlia steps out, leaning against the wall beside him.

"They're not horrible." She said earning a scoff from Derek. "They just need more training. Listen, why don't you take a break and I'll go back in and try again."

Derek looks up his eyes meeting hers, she can see the apprehension in his eyes. "Okay. But be careful, they're still new Beta's, they can't control themselves."

"I know. Trust me, I can handle myself. Even against you."

Derek chuckles, "That sounds like challenge."

Tahlia smirked as she opened the door to head back inside. Derek called to her making her pause. "You didn't get jealous when Erica kissed me, did you?"

She refused to let him know she had, that would only give him ammo against her. "Should I have?"

She walked inside the door hutting behind her, leaving Derek to question why he was disappointed she didn't get jealous, and why her question bothered him so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original characters Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> And yes in the beginning of this story Derek has the ability to shift into a full wolf just as his mother did. Since I know he doesn't get this particular family trait until season 4, he will at some point during this series lose the ability.

* * *

That night, Tahlia is at the Lacrosse game, she sees Scott getting tossed around by a kid three times his size. The Jackson douche, keeps yelling at Scott and Stiles disappears from the field. Suddenly Tahlia watches Boyd stand up, the Coach has run out of players, he sees Boyd and wants him to play. Tahlia watches Boyd closely, knowing Derek is not going to like this at all. She can see Boyd's eyes change, as Scott is trying to talk him down.

The next play, Scott gets hit, Tahlia can hear his leg snap from the bleachers. She panics momentarily, wondering how she was going to protect him from her grandfather, who happened to be at the game with Allison.

Allison texts Tahlia; _'Help me! Scott was invited over for dinner by Gerard. I think he's up to something.'_

_'_ _Stay calm Alli. Try to find the Beastiary and call me if it goes bad.'_

* * *

After the game Tahlia goes in search of Stiles, whom she saw being drug into the pool area of the school by Erica. She was certain that meant Derek was here too.

Tahlia enters the pool area in time to see Stiles release Derek, the Alpha sinking to the bottom of the pool. She sees a reptilian creature barreling towards Stiles as he's trying to get to his phone. She pulls her jacket off, grabbing her twin Glocks from the holsters beneath her arms and unloading on the creature as it slithers towards her.

Stiles meanwhile has dove down and grabbed Derek, both of them gasp for air as Derek eyes Stiles, "Tell me you got him!"

Stiles frowns as he supports the Alpha. The two of them look up hearing gunshots to find Tahlia firing at the creature.

"Tahlia!" Derek screams and she falters for a moment her attention turning to him. "Look out!" She turns back to the creature just in time for its tail to catch her in the stomach. "Oof!" She drops her Glocks as the tail slams into her stomach sending her flying into the pool behind the two guys. She surfaces next to them breathing heavily and treading water with one arm as her other one rubs her sore stomach.

Stiles is confused. "Tahlia? Why are you here and how do you know Derek!"

"Do you really think this is the best time to be discussing this Stiles?!"

Tahlia eyes the room carefully, she doesn't see the creature anywhere. Derek watches her closely seeing her eyes surveying the room, he knows what she's going to do. "Don't even think about it Tahlia."

"I have to do something. Stiles and I can't hold you up forever, we're gonna drown."

"I'm not letting you go out there!"

"You don't have a choice!" She sighs, "You can't stop me."

Tahlia lets go of Derek, swimming over to the side of the pool, she looks back. "Stiles, hold on to the rail over there. When you see an opening, both of you get the hell out of here!"

"Tahlia!" But Derek's voice is drowned out as he slips underwater. Tahlia pulls herself out of the water, bending down she pulls a long knife from inside her boot.

"Come on you son-of-a-bitch. Come and get me!"

It comes at her from behind but she's quick enough to dodge it, rolling onto her back it steps over her, she brings her knife up slashing through the creature's arm. She sees Stiles and Derek underwater, the creature takes advantage of her distraction and slashes at her abdomen leaving three shallow claw marks. She clutches her wounds trying to crawl away from the creature, but slowly she feels her body succumbing to the toxin. She feels the creature over her and readies herself for the fatal slash, but relief overcomes her as she sees Scott pull the two guys out of the water.

Scott roars and the creature moves from over top of Tahlia, approaching him. The two trade roars as the creature's tail wraps around Scott's ankle, throwing him up against a mirror on the wall, shattering it. The creature stalks towards the wolf, Scott picks up a long shard of glass, holding it up in front of him. The creature pauses, studying its reflection in the glass. Then it growls leaping to the wall next to Scott, up to a balcony, up the wall, across the ceiling and busting out through the glass skylight. All four of them share breathless pants as they try to catch their breath.

Derek fights the toxin from his body, shoving himself to his feet he moves to Tahlia's side gently lifting her up. He eyes the slashes running across the middle of her abdomen, wincing at the bloody claw marks. He glares at the huntress.

"Do you have a death wish? If you ever do anything like that again…"

"I'd do it all over again, to save you."

Derek sighs, he knows he won't win, she's a protector, it's what they do. He picks her up carefully carrying her outside where the two teens are on a laptop trying to decode the bestiary.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles says.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?"

"It's called the Kanima," Derek answers walking up, setting Tahlia on the hood of the car, Erica supporting her with an arm.

"You knew the whole time," Stiles says exasperated.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

Scott realizes what the Alpha means. "It doesn't know what it is."

"Or who."

"What else do you know?" Stiles wonders.

"Just stories. Rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asks.

"It's a shape-shifter, yes. But it's… it's not right. It's like a…"

"An abomination."

Derek nods at Stiles, letting him know he's right. He turns picking Tahlia up into his arms.

Scott calls, "Derek. We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?"

"Obviously you do," Stiles says glancing from Derek to Tahlia, Scott knows he's missing something but continues.

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people! And we still don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm gonna kill it."

* * *

Derek takes Tahlia back to her truck, reaching into her pocket he takes her keys and starts the truck. He hoists her up into the passenger seat, "Just hang on, I'm gonna take you home."

"No. You can't leave them."

"I'm not taking you down there, you need to rest and heal, I'm taking you home."

"Fine, then take me home and get back to your Beta's."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"They need you more than I do."

"Oh, really? Have you looked at yourself?"

Derek sighs, growling, this woman was so infuriating. He heard her shift in the seat, "Okay, since you're not gonna leave me and I won't let you leave them. Bring 'em to my house. They'll be safe there."

Derek nods, taking out his keys, he throws them to Erica, "Go get Boyd and Isaac, meet me at Tahlia's house. It's down the street from Scott's."

Erica nods taking off in the Camaro, Derek climbs up in the truck and speeds off to the house. He parks in the driveway, hurriedly gets Tahlia out of the truck and upstairs, laying her on the bed. He rips off his jacket and goes to find the First Aid Kit she said was in the bathroom. He finds it under the sink, setting it on the bed. Her shirt is ruined so he gingerly rips if off of her, leaving her in just an emerald green lace bra. The cuts run horizontally across her abdomen just above her belly button. He takes a deep breath when he realizes he won't have to remove her bra to treat her, he wasn't sure he could resist at the moment. He pulls out the peroxide and some gauze pads, wetting one down he looks into Tahlia's eyes.

"This is gonna hurt."

"Trust me, not the first time this has happened, and probably not the last. I'll be okay."

She hisses as he cleans up the cuts, being very meticulous. When he's done he tapes a large bandage over the top then wraps an ace bandage around her to secure it. He strips her down to her shorts and helps her under the covers. Just as he finishes he hears the others arrive, "I'll be right back."

Tahlia nods as she closes her eyes relaxing into the soft pillow beneath her. She hears someone enter the room and opens her eyes to find Erica sitting on the edge of the bed. Her despising look from earlier has gone, it's replaced by one of concern.

"Hi. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Thank you for protecting me tonight against that creature."

"You're welcome."

The two girls sit in silence for a moment till— "You're still useless."

Erica looks up to see Tahlia smirking at her, she gives a faint smile back, "I know. I thought being a Wolf would make me better than I was before… but I guess I'm not cut out to be werewolf."

"Erica, some people just aren't meant to be killers or hurt people."

"But look at me, I mean you're a human, and you're tougher and stronger than I am."

"I had no choice Erica, I had to be that way, it was in my blood, my family. I'll help you any way that I can. I can't teach you how to be a better Wolf. But I'll teach you to protect yourself."

Erica smiles at her as they hear a throat clear and Derek walks back into the room. Erica takes her leave and Derek takes her place on the bedside, smiling, "Well that was sweet."

"Bite me wolf-boy."

"Where?" He smiles his fangs extending.

Tahlia rolls her eyes tossing a pillow at his face, he laughs as it hits its mark. He lays down next to her, her head laying in the crook of his arm, his fingers lightly running through her hair. They fall asleep, wrapped in each others arms, relaxing, if only for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original characters Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has read this story. I'm glad you are liking it so much.

* * *

Derek wakes up the next morning to an empty bed, he panics momentarily, before he sees Tahlia sitting on a chair on the balcony, her phone in hand, texting. He crawls out of bed and goes to sit next to her, sitting on the edge of her chair, he looks her over.

"You look better today."

"Why Derek, are you saying I look hideous any other day?"

"Funny. Glad your sarcasm still works."

"I learned from the best."

Derek mock glares at her, he lifts the top of the bandage checking the wounds, he frowns at the marks. They're healing, but are still an angry red.

"Ya know, I could heal those marks in an instant. If you wanted."

Tahlia watches his eyes flash red, her throat tightens, "No."

Derek growls, standing up he grips the railing, "Tahlia do you realize you were lucky last night, if those slashes had been any deeper…"

"I know. But if I die, at least I die knowing I gave my life for what I believe is right. I die protecting the ones I have grown to care about."

"And what about us? The ones you care about. We care about you too. What about me?"

"Derek, don't do this."

"Why! Since you're so willing to die for us, maybe you should know what you're so willing to give up." He leans down next to the chair, brushing the hair off her face, he cups her chin moving her to look at him. "Tahlia I care about you, more than I know I should. But I can't help myself. You have put your life on the line since the day you got to Beacon Hills, for people you don't even know. If I didn't know anything else about you, that would be enough. I trust no one, **but you**. You know how hard trust is to come by, especially for me. I could give a damn what your last name is, it can be changed. Tahlia you're already trained to be a wolf, your senses, your survival, you were **born** to be a wolf. Look at everything you do as a human, imagine what you could accomplish as a wolf. You're not evil, your heart is pure."

"No it's not. I was born a hunter, Derek, I have taken lives. Granted it was by the code, they were adults and had taken human life. But that's besides the point. I'm an Argent. The bite turns or kills. It will kill me."

"It didn't kill your brother." Derek argued.

"My brother was never a hunter. He was a wild eyed, big hearted, fun loving kid. He never wanted to be a hunter. He had never seen the things that I had. I made my decision long ago, and when I did I sealed my fate."

"You don't believe people can change?"

"I believe anything can happen Derek, if you want it enough."

"But you don't believe you'll live."

Tahlia shakes her head, Derek growls then moves inside to get dressed. Her voice reaches him as he shrugs on his jacket, "Scott's right you know. You may not trust them, but we can't do this alone."

* * *

Later that day after Derek and the pack had gone to train, Tahlia limped down to answer the doorbell. Scott and Stiles stood on the other side, Stiles waves his phone, "Got your text."

She moves to the side letting them in, she leads them to the living room and they all sit on the couch.

"I wanted to thank you Scott, if you hadn't shown up last night, who knows where I'd be right now. Stiles your comment last night made me think. Derek says he trusts me, but I'm not sure how much. I figure if we're going to work together to catch the Kanima, then I'm gonna need you both to trust me. So anything you want to know ask."

Scott asks first, "How do you know Allison?"

"We're family. She's my cousin. My father is her dad's brother."

"So you're a hunter? Why are you helping us?"

Tahlia smiles at Stiles, such a smart kid, "My family started out as hunters, but everything changed the day my brother was bitten. He became the very thing we hunted, there was no way we could kill him. So from that day we became protectors, we hunted those who hunted werewolves. I would give my life, before I'd let an innocent Wolf be killed. The rest of our family didn't share our newly found lifestyle, they came after Nico. Gerard was the most persistent, and therefore became my sole responsibility to watch. Every time he came after Nico, I was there to place myself between them. Family meant nothing after he was bitten, I have the scars to prove it. My family cares nothing for werewolves, you may think different but I assure you, you're wrong Scott. They may seem to be on your side now, but they will turn on you in a second. Allison now knows what our family is about, I have tried to make her a protector like me, but they have more pull over her than I do. I know you love her, and I know she loves you. Just don't forget who they really are."

* * *

The trio talked for awhile longer before the boys left, Tahlia feeling much better after the long talk. She got a call from Erica, telling her that Derek wanted her to go pick up Jackson. She figured Tahlia already knew, but truthfully Derek hadn't spoken to Tahlia since he left. She got dressed and drove over to the lair, arriving just as Erica did. She followed behind Erica and a very confused Jackson, she caught Derek's eyes as she descended the stairs. His eyes held anger and disappointment for her, which didn't surprise her. Erica and Isaac stand before him holding Jackson, Derek sits in front of him on a box, Tahlia walks over standing behind Derek.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened."

Derek looks up giving him a pointed look, "You're lying." Derek sets down the shard of glass in his hand, he pulls on a pair of leather gloves, Jackson panics at the sight. "No, wait, I can… I can prove it. I taped myself."

Both Isaac and Tahlia share a laugh, Erica smirks and Derek shakes his head. Isaac can't resist, "You taped yourself?"

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video."

Derek shakes his head, "No. No, I have a better idea."

He picks up the glass shard, Jackson struggling against Erica and Isaac who put him on his knees, "What is that?"

Derek stands up stepping towards the teen, "You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake… (chuckles) And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

Erica and Isaac force Jackson's mouth open and Derek uses the glass shard to drop some venom into Jackson's mouth. It backfires as Jackson becomes paralyzed by the toxin, Derek sighs, he can't believe it didn't work. "You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for."

Derek walks inside the train car, motioning to Tahlia with his finger to follow him. Isaac kneels down next to Jackson, "You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me."

* * *

Inside the car, Derek stands with his back to Tahlia, "What are you doing here?"

"Erica called me, figured I'd want to be here. You, know, since you're giving me the silent treatment."

He doesn't turn around or look at her, she sighs exasperatedly, "Look Derek, I'm not playing this game with you. When you decide you want me around and you want my help, you know where to find me. I'm going to help Scott try to stop this thing before it kills us all."

Tahlia walks out, saying goodbye to the others, just as she reaches the top of the stairway, a loud crash comes from inside the train car followed by a loud roar. The two young Betas look up at her and she simply shrugs her shoulders as she leaves.

* * *

Scott is sitting in class when he receives a text, he pulls his phone out hiding it underneath his desk.

_'_ _Derek is up to something. I'm not sure what, he won't tell me. Tahlia'_

_'_ _Okay, meet me at the school, we'll talk to Derek together. Scott'_

* * *

Scott heads out onto the field, meeting up with Tahlia. Boyd shows up from the tree line.

"I want to talk to Derek," Scott says coming to stand next to Tahlia.

"Talk to me."

Tahlia moves to the side knowing she's in no condition to fight, but her hand rests on her gun, at the small of her back where it's tucked into the waistband of her jeans.

"I don't want to fight."

"Good, cause I'm twice the size of you."

"True. Really, really true. But you want to know what I think? I'm twice as fast."

Scott takes Boyd down easily laying him on his back. When they get up Derek is standing in between them.

"She failed the test."

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different."

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"We're not going to let you kill her."

Derek looks at Boyd then back at Scott, grinning, "Who said I was gonna do it."

Scott and Tahlia glace at one another when they understand. Erica and Isaac are going to kill Lydia. Scott makes a move for the school and Boyd slams a hand across Scott's throat sending him sprawling on his back. In a split second Tahlia has her gun pointed at Boyd and Derek.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott. But even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?"

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her."

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us."

"But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." Derek helps Scott up, as Tahlia lowers her gun but doesn't put it away. "Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded."

"Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

"No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's… It's never happened."

"What about Jackson? That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you? Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?"

Scott's making them all think, but Derek still isn't convinced. "No."

"Well, we have a theory. Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know we're right."

"No!"

"You cannot do this!"

"Look, I can't let her live! You both should have known that!"

"We were hoping we could convince you, but then… we weren't counting on it."

* * *

Scott and Tahlia rush into the school behind Derek and Boyd. Erica and Isaac head into the library to find it empty. Outside in the parking lot Jackson, Allison, and Stiles escort Lydia to Tahlia's truck where she opens the doors for them. "Get in."

They pile in and Tahlia leaves, but not before she locks stares with Derek. She smirks as he glares at her.

They pull up in front of Scott's house shortly after, Lydia is starting to question what's going on and why her friends are acting so weird.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?"

"Meeting us here, I think. I hope." Stiles tells her, she gives him a funny look. Allison turns to Jackson, "Thanks for doing this." He looks around shrugging, "I needed to talk to her anyway."

They move inside the house, Tahlia taking the lead, "Stiles lock the door."

Lydia looks curiously at Stiles as he locks the door, "There's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood." Then he grabs a chair and shoves it under the door handle, "And a murder. Yeah, it was bad."

Tahlia and Allison give Jackson a nod towards the upstairs. He sighs audibly, "Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Seriously? What is going on with everyone?"

After they leave Tahlia turns to the other two, "Stiles, watch the door. Allison come with me." Tahlia goes into the kitchen setting a big black duffle bag on it. She opens it, Allison sees various weapons inside, from knives, to a compound bow and a rifle which Tahlia takes. "I'm going up to the roof, stay here and watch the front door."

"Lia. What if Derek sees you, he might come after you."

"Derek won't attack me, he'll send his Beta's in first."

* * *

Shortly after Tahlia leaves Allison hears her cousin call down to her, "They're here, Allison call Scott."

Tahlia stands up on the roof, the four wolves standing in a line across the street, Derek glares up at her. "Who's side are you on Tahlia?"

"Mine. You know why I can't let you do this."

"You're in no shape to take us on, we both know that."

"You're right. That's what the rifle's for."

"You think your bullets will put us down?"

"They seemed to work on you, didn't they."

Derek growls glancing at his arm, "You're willing to die for them." It wasn't a question as he already knew the answer.

"You know I am. Are you ready to kill me Derek? Cause the only way you're getting to her is after my heart stops beating." Derek shifts his eyes away from her. "So that begs the question…" Tahlia chambers a round into the rifle. "Which of you wants to try first?"

* * *

Moments later Tahlia notices Isaac gone, she hears glass shatter in the house and she takes off back inside to the hallway. She hears her cousin in Scott's room say that the creature is here. "Fuck. Give me a break."

Then she hears Erica bust open Scott's door, she moves down the hallway till she's almost to Erica. She can see Erica, she raises her gun to shoot, but waits, this is something Allison needs to do herself. But she stays put incase she needs to shoot Erica first.

"This might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott. (laughs) You know what? I don't think it's gonna be that hard. Because why would he be waiting around to steal 10 minutes with you when he can have me anytime he wants?"

Tahlia hears the crossbow fire, the arrow whizzing through the air. Just as she suspected, Erica catches it in her hand. She can hear her laughing mockingly, "You didn't really think that would work, did you?"

Tahlia opens her door and walks to Scott's in time to see Allison smirk, "Actually I did." Erica looks down at the arrow in her hand, it's covered in the paralytic slime from the Kanima. She drops to the floor and Allison crouches down next to her, "I thought you were psychic. Bitch." Tahlia high fives her cousin, then together they drag Erica down to the front door.

* * *

Outside Derek and Boyd hear the breaking of furniture and the lights suddenly go out. Derek smirks thinking he's won, till the front door opens and—

Isaac and Erica are tossed out onto the ground of the front yard like a couple of trash bags. Derek sighs, nodding his head. One by one, Scott steps out on the front porch, followed by Allison, Stiles and Tahlia still holding her rifle.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha, of your own pack. (smiles) But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here."

Derek then hears the sirens in the distance. Just then scratching is heard from above them, the group steps out onto the lawn staring up at the roof. The Kanima roars at them before disappearing off the roof. Derek looks down at Isaac and Erica in disgust, he turns to Boyd, "Get them out of here."

Lydia comes rushing out of the house, "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Realization hits Scott, "It's Jackson."

* * *

That night Tahlia is sitting at home when the doorbell rings, she yells at whoever it is to come in, her wounds ache, she's exhorted too much energy tonight, she's not getting off the couch. She hears the door open and shut behind her, the smell of musk and leather fill the house, she knows who it is.

"You know in your condition, I'd be careful who you tell to just come in." Derek sits on the coffee table in front of her as she's sprawled across the couch.

"That's what this is for." She holds up a black rod pulsing with blue lights, "A gift from Kate. 900,000 volts."

"I'm aware," Derek growls out. Tahlia almost feels sorry for bringing up bad memories… Almost. After what happened tonight she can't imagine what he's doing here. "Why are you here Derek?"

"To apologize. You and Scott were right. I should've listened to you, I just thought I knew for sure."

"You know what's funny. You asked Scott earlier why he felt he needed to protect everyone. But in all actuality, isn't that what you're doing too? You're chasing something that's killing people and you want to stop it."

"Yeah, and now that I know it's Jackson, I'm gonna kill him."

"Derek, you said it yourself, the Kanima doesn't know what it is or who. So you know that Jackson is innocent, he doesn't know what he's doing. Which is why I'm gonna help Scott catch him and find a way to help him. You can either help us or stay out of the way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my originals character Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

Derek leaves from Tahlia's on foot pursuit of the Kanima, she follows in her truck. Derek tracks it to an abandoned warehouse area, there he gets into a fight with it, they grapple until it climbs up over head, shattering a light causing Derek to be momentarily blinded. The Kanima throws Derek to the ground, it turns to go after him when two vehicles, a red SUV and a black truck, pull up behind it. Two people get out—

Chris Argent.

Tahlia Argent.

They unload, rocking the Kanima with multiple shots from his handgun and her rifle. The Kanima drops to the ground, unmoving. Chris walks past it, he's looking for Derek.

"Chris! Behind you!"

He turns to see the Kanima has risen to its feet, he raises his gun, CLICK, the magazine is empty. Tahlia unloads on the Kanima from behind but it keeps advancing on her Uncle. It tail whips him into a concrete beam behind him, and against her better judgment, Tahlia runs to his aid. She kneels down next to him, noticing he's staring straight ahead, she follows his line of sight. Through the beams of the headlights they observe Gerard standing face to face with the Kanima. It doesn't attack him, not sure if it would have, they don't find out because Scott runs up tackling the Kanima. He holds gazes with Gerard for a moment before running off after the Kanima.

Tahlia helps Chris back into his car, she climbs back into hers heading over to the club where Police cars were now pulling up in front of it. Tahlia meets up with Scott, they take off searching for Jackson, they follow his blood trail out a back door and into the parking lot. They find him between two cars, back to his human form and covered in blood. They approach slowly, he starts to cough, he's alive. Stiles comes running out to find them, Scott turns to him, "What do we do with him now?"

* * *

Out front of the club the police have shown up. Stiles and Tahlia watch Jackson while Scott goes to talk to Danny. He finds him on a stretcher headed to the ambulance, "Danny."

"McCall, what are you doing here?"

"Just, uh, seeing if you're okay. And um, wondering if anything weird happened to you today. Besides being paralyzed from the neck down. Just one more question. Are you okay?"

"Did it happen to my ex too?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm great."

Scott runs back over getting in the Jeep, Tahlia is in the back with Jackson laying on her lap.

"I couldn't get anything out of Danny."

"Okay, can we just get the hell out of here now before one of my dad's deputies sees me?"

"Yes please, so I can get this asshole off my lap," Tahlia sighs shoving Jackson. Stiles starts the Jeep, but before they can move his dad pulls up in a cruiser in front of them.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?"

Jackson moans like he's waking up, Stiles turns around freaking out, "That was rhetorical."

"Get rid of him."

"Get rid of him? Scott, we're at a crime scene and he's the Sheriff."

"Do something."

Stiles waves his arms in a fit then gets out running over to intercept his dad, who already looks irritated that they're here. "Hey."

Jackson starts to sit up, Tahlia pushes him back down, "What's… What's going on?"

"Jackson, Jackson, be quiet."

The Sheriff crosses his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club."

"Not exactly your type of club."

"Uh… Well, Dad, there's a conversation that…"

"You're not gay."

"I could be."

"Not dressed like that."

"Well, what's… Uh!" Stiles' Dad starts to walk towards the Jeep but he holds him back. Inside Jackson is still moaning, "Jackson, be quiet."

"This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?"

Jackson has now sat up, "What's happening?" Tahlia looks at Scott as she tries to pull him back down, "Scott do something!"

"Jackson, I'm sorry. But…" Scott punches him in the face, knocking him back out. Both of them sigh as he flops back on Tahlia's lap, "Thanks." Then turn to see the Sheriff looking at them, they both smile and wave. "Stiles… Who's that with Scott?"

"Uh… Her. That's… That's Tahlia. She's Allison's cousin. My… (whispers) Oh she's gonna kill me for this. My girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. What? You don't think she'd go out with a guy like me?"

"No. She's just really… Pretty."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Back to why you're here."

"Dad, I…"

"The truth, Stiles."

"The truth, all right. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, cause he just broke up with his boyfriend so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's it."

"Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends. Look, I wanna meet her, but not like this, bring her by the house sometime."

* * *

Stiles nods, getting back into the Jeep, and driving off. Only Tahlia and Scott noticing Chris and Gerard parked in a corner watching the scene.

They drive down the road, at one point Stiles pulls over so they can figure out what to do. Tahlia shoves Jackson off her lap, squishing him next to her in the seat.

"So what do we do with him guys?"

"I don't know but there's something I need to tell you."

Stiles avoids her eyes, making her suspicious, "What?"

"My Dad, thinks you're my girlfriend." He said it so quickly he was hoping she didn't hear him, but when her hands closed around his throat from behind the seat, he knew she had. "He thinks what! Why would he think that Stiles!"

"He was wondering who you were, I had to tell him something."

"And that's the first thing that popped into your head!"

"I'm sorry, I panicked."

Tahlia rubs her temples, "Fine. Whatever. Listen take me to my truck, I have to go find Derek. We'll discuss this more later Stiles."

As they drive to her truck Stiles tells her something else, "Oh and he also wants to meet you."

"Stiles!"

* * *

Tahlia receives a phone call from Scott updating her on what they're planning to do with Jackson. She goes to the train station looking for Derek, just as she reaches the top of the stairs she can hear the Alpha speaking with the Beta's.

"So why do we need their help?" She hears Isaac ask, though she will never understand why he asks such stupid questions.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is."

 _'_ _Liar,'_ Tahlia thinks to herself.

"And they do?"

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

"Hmm, Scott or Stiles?" Erica wonders.

"Either."

"That'll never happen." Derek looks up as Tahlia descends the staircase, "But I'm on it. What do you want?"

He holds up a hand to her telling her later, she shrugs and sits down on a box resting, her abdomen has been burning and itching the last few days, still healing from the Kanima attack. They continue talking, she just sits there quietly.

"You know, the full moon's coming, Derek."

Derek turns to Isaac, giving him a dumb look, "I'm aware of that." He opens a large trunk, pulling out several lengths of chains and collars.

Erica grabs a particular set, "My, these look comfortable."

Derek takes them from her as Isaac looks on, "You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted."

Tahlia's head whips up, her hardened look gazing straight into Derek's eyes, he looks away knowing she's pissed. "There hasn't been time."

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means you're alone against the Argents."

"They haven't found us."

"Yet!" Isaac says loudly. "So how about we forget the Kanima?"

"We can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid… At all. Now, I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first."

He walks into the train car, Tahlia follows him, standing by the door. "You're still not healed."

"It's getting there."

"You shouldn't be here, you need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead, which with the way things are going, might not be too far away." She grins even though Derek glares at her. "Derek you have to stop this. You know I'm a protector, it's what I do. Nothing is going to keep me from protecting the people I care about. Deal with it."

"Why do you smell like Stiles?"

"You didn't hear? He's my boyfriend."

She laughs as he growls. "Down boy. He got into trouble with his Dad and used me as an alibi. You are so touchy."

"Then stop challenging me!"

"That's what your problem is? Because I don't do everything you say. Derek you know what I am, I'm here for a reason. If I hadn't met you, I'd still be doing exactly what I am now, trying to protect innocents. Meeting you changed nothing. I care about you, but I will not allow that to cloud my mind. I will do what is right, not what keeps me on your good side, which I'm not even sure you have. Do you like me because you think I'm submissive? Cause I'm not. I'm independent, feisty, and I think for myself."

Tahlia stands up approaching Derek, she presses herself against him, "Besides, it's good to have someone challenge you, keeps you on your toes. And I can do exactly what you tell me too… You just have to be saying the right things."

"Stop smelling like other guys."

"Give me a reason not too."

Tahlia smirks as she walks out the door of the car, leaving Derek more frustrated with her than he'd been before.

* * *

Derek is outside the train car readying the chains for the full moon with Tahlia helping, when they hear Scott yelling from the staircase. In his arms he holds a seizing Erica, Derek takes her, bringing her into the train car, and laying her on the floor. Stiles sits behind her supporting her head, he looks to Derek, "Is she dying?"

"She might, I… Which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek takes her left arm and snaps it, Erica screams loudly.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles yells at him.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek squeezes her arm, Erica screams again, her blood pooling on the floor beneath. She falls back against Stiles, looking up weakly into his face, "Stiles… You make a good Batman." She passes out on his lap, Stiles holds her tightly, "Oh, my God."

Tahlia steps outside the car, sitting on a box, Derek and Scott follow her. Scott glances at her behind Derek's back, she gives him a nod.

"You know who it is."

Derek sits down sighing, "Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Derek nods, Scott pauses for a minute, "I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack." Derek gives him a unbelieving look. "If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek asks raising his eyebrows.

"And we do it my way."

Tahlia and Scott share a glance, so far their plan was working.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my originals character Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

The next night, Tahlia goes with Stiles to bring his Dad dinner, they figure they'll see what he's found out. They walk into the station, back into his office, his Dad standing automatically when they walk in.

"Uh, Dad. This is my girlfriend Tahlia Argent."

"Hello Sheriff. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine believe me. Please sit."

"Thank you. I know you wanted to meet outside of your work but Stiles says you're so busy with the case. So we thought we'd bring you dinner. And just so you know, the food, was not my idea."

He's not sure what she means until he takes a bite of his hamburger, "Oh, what the hell is this?"

"Veggie burger."

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger."

"I told you to get the man a hamburger."

Stiles glares at her, "Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy." He holds up two salads, setting one in front of Tahlia. His Dad sighs in exasperation, opening the other tray he discovers celery and carrots instead of French fries. "Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found."

"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with two teenagers. Plus I'm sure she doesn't want to discuss this."

"Oh I don't mind at all."

"Is that it on the board behind you?"

"Don't look at that."

"All right."

"Avert your eyes."

"Okay."

Stiles keeps moving around his Dad to see, "Hey, avert!"

"I see arrows pointing at pictures."

"Okay, okay, stop. Fine. I found something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common."

"All three?"

"Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence."

"Three's a pattern," the Sheriff smiles as the two kids say it at the same time.

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife. All the same age. All 24."

"Wait a minute, what about Mr. Lahey? Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24."

"Which made me think that either A, Lahey's murder wasn't connected, or B, the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be C."

He hands Stiles a file folder, "Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Cameron?"

"Died in combat."

"But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be."

"24."

The three of them stand in front of the board trying to connect the dots. Stiles come up with the first thought, "Now, what if same age means same class? Did you think of that?"

"Yeah. Well, I would've. I mean, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago."

"Two hours? Dad, people could be dying."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you."

"Same class."

The three look at each other and then start pouring through files and yearbooks. Each of them went to Beacon Hills. They were all in Harris's class.

* * *

The next night Scott is at the Vet's office, he hears the door open, Derek and Isaac's voices drifting into the room.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asks referring to Isaac.

"I need him."

"I don't trust him."

Isaac answers, "Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either."

Derek growls, "You know what? Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends…" Derek turns to find Deaton leaning against the doorframe. "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

Derek says, "Kill him." At the same time Scott says, "Save him." Scott glares at Derek, "Save him." Derek nods still not liking the idea, but Scott answers, "Save him."

They go back into the exam room, Deaton standing on one side of the table, Derek, Isaac and Scott on the other. Deaton places a piece of wood containing 5 glass jars on the table, Isaac goes to reach for the jars when Derek grabs his arm, "Watch what you touch."

Isaac leans his elbows on the table, "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm a veterinarian."

He looks at Derek, "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's gonna be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions."

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asks.

Derek answers, "We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent and Tahlia emptied two entire clips into it. The thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?"

"Well, one. It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

Scott shakes his head, "No. He's the Captain of the swim team."

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." Deaton grabs a medallion with a figure inside holding it up for them to see. "A puppet. And a puppeteer." He sets the medallion on the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

Scott takes a guess. "I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant, too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

Isaac offers a thought. "How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies, too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

Deaton's thinking, "Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the Kanima also effects its master."

Scott catches on, "Meaning we can catch them. Both of them."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my originals character Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

The next night inside the rave, Erica and Isaac go inside to find Jackson. Stiles is left alone outside to make the ash barrier as Scott suddenly runs inside after receiving a text.

Tahlia is with Derek and Boyd outside the warehouse. They stand behind her truck, as she presses a button and the bed lifts revealing her armory.

"Wow. Nice toys." Derek says eyeing all the weapons.

Tahlia grabs a dual holster strapping it around her waist, then around her thighs. She takes two silver plated 45 caliber pistols and places them in the holsters at her legs. At the small of her back are 4 holders, she slides 4 extra clips into them. She has on tight blue jeans, her black boots and a tight black low-cut tank top. As she jumps down from the truck and closes the bed, Derek grabs the front of her shirt, lifting the hem he eyes her now flawless stomach and frowns, "You're healed? How?"

"Deaton, he had some cream that healed them overnight. You look disappointed."

"Because now there's nothing keeping you from coming with me."

"Derek I'll be fine, you need the backup."

"And what happens when Gerard sees you with me?"

"I know. But I refuse to be afraid of him."

Derek sighs, he leans down kissing her forehead, "Be careful."

"You too."

They stand blocking the way to the entrance of the club, in front of them stand Chris with 4 hunters. Chris shakes his head at Tahlia, who gives him a look of disgust back.

Chris steps up, "Derek, back off."

"Back off? That's really all you've got? I got to be honest, Chris. I was really expecting more from the big, bad, veteran werewolf hunter."

"Okay, then. How about, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?"

Guns click as the four men take aim at them, Boyd falters, "Yeah, that one sounded pretty good." Derek rolls his eyes at the young Beta.

The hunters unload on the trio, who take shelter behind a dumpster, Tahlia taking shots at them but she can't see due to the shotgun blasts. As the four men take a minute to reload, the trio attacks. Boyd takes out one on the far right knocking him out, while Tahlia takes out the one next to him with a kick to the head. Derek rolls over the top of the dumpster, he takes out one hunter, flipping over backwards and kicking him in the face. Boyd takes one down again, grabbing his gun hand and twisting. Derek stand up only to be shot in the chest by two hunter with Tasers, he grunts as he grabs both of the electric lines, his teeth bared, he yanks them both together smacking them into one another.

Ducking behind a dumpster Boyd sits in between Tahlia and Derek, he's straining to talk, "I think I stopped healing."

"Bullets, they're laced with Wolfsbane. You got to go. Take the car."

"What about you two?"

"We have to find Scott."

"Go. Go!"

Boyd gets up running for the car, Derek looks over at Tahlia who's bleeding from a gash on her arm where a bullet grazed her.

"You okay?"

"I'll live. Just another scar to add to the canvas."

"Not a bad canvas if you ask me." He says smirking at her, she laughs, only he would be checking her out while they're being shot at. As soon as they find an opening they run for the door of the rave, where they find Stiles out front.

"Hey, um… So we kinda lost Jackson inside, but it's…" Erica and Isaac walk out the doors, but stop, they can't cross the barrier. "Oh, my God! It's working. Oh, this is… I did something."

Both Derek and Tahlia hear a lone pain filled howl. "Scott?"

Stiles looks around, "What?"

"Break it."

"What? No way."

"Scott's dying!"

"Okay, what? How do you know that?"

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!"

Stiles leans down breaking the barrier, Derek rushes into the building. He busts a door and rushes in, his vision instantly becomes blurry and he struggles for breath just as he is stabbed in the back.

Derek whips around, grabbing the woman's arm holding the knife. The knife clatters to the floor. Derek struggling with the woman, he growls and then he lands on the ground.

Tahlia rushes in finding Derek on the floor. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Your Aunt."

Tahlia feels anger rip through her body. "Let's get Scott and get out of here."

Derek picks Scott up, the both of them dragging the unconscious teen out the door. They take him to Deaton, who lies him down on the exam table. Derek sits in the chair against the wall, Tahlia standing next to him. Derek is holding a bandage over his left arm. The look on Derek's face hurts Tahlia, it's one of pure torment, he's upset, afraid for Scott.

"Thank you." Derek tells Deaton before he walks out.

* * *

Back in the train station, Derek and Scott walk in. "I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal.

"I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott sighs.

"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger."

"Then how do we stop him?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can."

"Yeah, maybe we should just let the Argents handle it."

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault."

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?"

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from everyone Derek."

"Well, maybe I do it to protect you."

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?"

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one."

* * *

Tahlia takes Derek back to her place after his talk with Scott. He sits on the couch in her bedroom as she takes a shower. She gets out and dresses in her tank top and shorts, coming out to sit down next to Derek. He looks up a bit startled, clearly his mind was elsewhere.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She smiles.

Derek frowns, "So after this is all over, where will you go?"

Tahlia wasn't expecting that. She finds herself at a loss for words momentarily. "Go home I guess. Back with my family where I belong. No reason for me to stick around here, I don't think." She secretly hoped Derek could change her mind.

But instead he just nods. "I guess not." He kisses her cheek gently. "Then we shouldn't start something neither of us can commit to finishing."

Derek sighs as he drives home, his body having an internal battle.

His inner Wolf is howling, wanting Derek to claim her.

His head is telling him they have bigger things to worry about right now, and she is still an Argent so be careful.

And his heart is telling him that he cares for her, but not to let history repeat itself.

He growls making a decision, "After this is all over, I'm gonna give her a reason to stay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my originals character Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

Several hours later Tahlia and Derek are at the train station, preparing the Betas for the full moon coming. Erica stands in the doorway of one of the cars, Boyd sits on a box in front of her, Tahlia sitting across from them in the doorway of Derek's train car. Derek pulls out a large trunk, opening it they notice there's a symbol inscribed on the inside of the lid. Isaac reaches down touching it, "What is that?"

"It's a triskele," Boyd answers.

"Spirals mean different things, past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"You know what it means to me?"

"Alpha, Beta, Omega?"

"That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas."

"Like Scott?" Isaac says with a smile.

Derek gives him a look, "Scott's with us."

"Really? Then where is he now?"

"Don't question your Alpha. Learn your place Isaac."

Derek shakes his head, at times like this, she makes him realize he's not doing a very good job of being an Alpha.

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will." He pulls out a set of chains attached to a collar. "There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal. But tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Tahlia chuckles.

The guys all look at her, Derek glances at Tahlia chuckling giving her a glare. He holds up a particularly painful looking collar. It goes around the head and has 6 steel screws that embed into the skull.

"Well, this one's for you."

Tahlia receives a phone call from Stiles, telling her what he found and about Lydia's party tonight. She tells him to keep her informed, she's gotta help Derek. She goes back into the train car where Derek is setting up the restraints.

"What if we break free?" Boyd questions.

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, and Tahlia, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat. I need you to hold her."

Isaac wraps his arms around Erica's pinning them behind her.

"So how come she gets to wear the headband thing?" Isaac asks.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you."

Erica snickers as Derek looks to Isaac, "I've got an extra one if you really want it."

"I'll pass."

"You ready?" Derek says looking at Erica, who nods, taking a deep breath, "Yeah." Derek places the steel on her head, he takes hold of the first screw in the middle of her forehead. Erica gasps, screaming as Derek tightens the screw, blood streaming down the bridge of her nose.

After they get Erica and Boyd strapped in to the back of the car, the two of them screaming loudly, Derek moves to lock Isaac into one of the seats. The young Beta asking his Alpha, "How do you not feel this?

"I feel every second of it."

"Then how do you control it?"

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control."

"What is it for you?"

"Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott?"

"Yeah. All right, that should do it." Derek yanks on the chains of Isaac's feet, the bench they were attached to breaks away. Derek looks up at Isaac in alarm as he hears growls, Boyd and Erica are watching him their yellow eyes glowing. The three Betas struggle against their chains, growling and snarling.

* * *

Outside the car Tahlia watches Derek dial his phone. "Scott, can you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help." A loud bang resounds in the train car. "Definitely gonna need some help."

Derek steps forward flicking his hands, his claws extending. He turns to Tahlia, "Stay out here. Please."

Tahlia nods, "Don't worry about me." She flips open a long black case, her rifle lays inside. She picks up an empty clip, unzipping a small pouch she pulls out a box of silver bullets. "Tranquilizer darts, laced with Wolfsbane." She pops them into the clip, then picks up her rifle locking the clip in. She racks the slide loading the gun, pointing it at the train car door she nods at him.

Derek runs into the car, the three Betas growling and barking at him, he steps past Isaac who lunges for him. Erica takes the headband off tossing it at Derek's feet as she breaks her cuffs. Lunging for him, he ducks hitting her in the back, knocking her down. Isaac breaks free jumping through a window of the car, glass shattering around him, "Isaac!"

Derek runs to catch him, but is seized from behind by Boyd, "Tahlia!" He hears a gunshot but then nothing, no confirmation that Tahlia was still alive. Derek is on the ground being clawed and choked by Boyd and Erica.

Before Derek can move two shots ring out in rapid succession and the two Beta's fall limp on top of Derek. Tahlia steps into the car her rifle in hand, behind her is Isaac, still shifted but both of them unharmed. Isaac steps forward lifting Boyd off of Derek and placing him in a seat, chaining him back up. Derek shoves Erica off of him and chains her back up against the wall. He looks back at Isaac who gives him a nod, Derek nods back.

Isaac then sits down in the seat where he was, Derek locking him back up. "Think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor."

"My father."

Derek eyes him confused, "Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you."

"He didn't use to."

Derek then steps out of the car, coming face to face with….

* * *

Tahlia follows Derek out but stops as Isaac calls to her. "Thank you Tahlia."

"For what? Isaac, I almost shot you."

"But you didn't. You trusted me."

* * *

…Lydia?

She stands in front of Derek, holding out her hand she blows a handful of purple dust in his face. It hits his face instantly incapacitating him. Tahlia hears the sound, she goes to the door and finds Derek lying on the ground. She kneels down to his side, but before she can speak, something hits her head and blackness takes over.

* * *

Derek wakes to find himself weak and being drug across the floor of his old house. "Lydia."

"Lydia."

"Lydia, stop."

She takes Derek's arm and places it in Peter's hand, his dead burned corpse hidden under the floor of the house.

"You don't know what you're doing."

Tahlia comes too several long moments later, she sits up shaking her head, hissing as she touches the knot forming on the back of her head. She looks around, "Derek?!"

She calms herself down, calling her huntress training to the front of her mind. She notices purple powder on the floor, she dips her fingers in it, sniffing it she realizes…

"Wolfsbane."

She follows drag marks outside, she knows whoever has Derek is on foot since there are no tire tracks around. She's not sure how far she is behind them, so she sets off running. Her mind going hundred miles an hour trying to figure out who took Derek and where they took him. Following the marks to the edge of the woods she stops momentarily to think. She realizes where she is and heads for the only place she knows is in these woods, Derek's old house, hoping she's right.

She approaches the front door cautiously, hearing movement inside she opens the door. She sees Derek laying on the floor and runs over kneeling beside him.

"Derek! Are you okay?" She senses a presence behind her, she turns her head. "Lydia? What are you doing?"

Lydia walks over to a mirror, tilting it up, it catches the moonlight and directs to several mirrors all over the room and finally directly into the hole containing Peter's body. Suddenly Peter's claws dig into Derek's forearm, his eyes opening. Derek grunts in pain closing his eyes as his blood flows, his eyes snap open, the red in them fades.

Lydia lands on her knees next to Derek who can still barely move. The three watch as Peter rises from the hole covered in ashes. "I heard there was a party." He looks up at them a devilish grin forming on his face, "Don't worry. I invited myself."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my originals character Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

Derek is lost in a dream, everything around him is white, he's shirtless and sweating heavily. He can hear Dr. Deaton calling him but he can't respond.

"Derek… Can you hear me?"

"Derek… Can you hear me?"

"I need you to answer me, Derek."

"Derek! We don't have much time."

He hears Tahlia's commanding voice, "Derek please!"

Tahlia's voice pulls him out of his dream, along with a piercing sound that hurts his ears. He opens his eyes to find Tahlia and Deaton beside him. He shoves himself up onto his elbows.

"That sound. What was it?"

Deaton holds up a dog whistle, smiling at Derek. The Alpha glares at him, before sighing and standing up. He loses his balance and the two rush to steady him, Deaton takes his arms and Tahlia stands behind him, his back against her chest.

"You're gonna be weak for several hours."

Derek looks down at his arm, and then to the empty hole in the floor. "It actually happened."

"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one."

"Where is he?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me?"

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother."

Derek eyes him backing up a few steps, "You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're a kind of advisor?"

"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him."

"I don't trust anyone."

"I know."

"If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately, the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott."

"He's with Stilinski right now. You need to find him, you need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan. And something tells me… It's going exactly the way he wants it too."

* * *

Derek and Tahlia go to the Sheriff's station, but they are not ready for what greets them.

Scott and Stiles are in the office when they hear the knock on the door, thinking it's his mom, Scott opens it. On the other side stands Derek, Scott sighs with relief, "Oh, thank God." But before they can breath a sigh of relief Derek falls to the floor, paralyzed. Behind him stands Jackson who holds Tahlia in his grasp.

The young teen Matt turns to Jackson, "Take her downstairs, chain her up next to the Sheriff."

Jackson obeys and drags Tahlia down the hall, Stilinski is shocked to see her there.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiles, "Oh you know just a daring rescue attempt that went completely wrong." She surveys the room looking for someway out.

* * *

"She is beautiful Stiles, though I am curious how you got her? Also why she showed up with Derek and not you? Mmm, I sense some competition."

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek says.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately." He stands up facing Scott and Stiles. "Werewolves, hunters, Kanima's. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal."

Matt nods and the newly returned Jackson whips a finger across the back of Stiles' neck, the paralytic moving rapidly throughout his body.

"You bitch," Stiles gasps out as he falls, landing on top of Derek, earning a grunt from the wolf. Scott makes an advance for Jackson but stops thinking better of it.

"Get him off of me," Derek calmly orders.

"Oh, I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch." Stiles mutters his face shoved against Derek's chest.

Outside they hear a car pull up, Matt's gaze moves to Scott, "Is that her?"

Scott shakes his head hoping it's not his mom.

"Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles yells.

Matt shoves him off of Derek and slams a foot down on his throat. "This work better for you?" Matt asks as Stiles gasps for air.

"Okay, just stop! Stop!"

"Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay. Alright. Stop!"

Matt takes his foot off Stiles' throat, Stiles chokes and gasps. Matt nods to Jackson, "You, take him in there and watch her." Then he nods to Scott, "You… With me." They walk out of the office. "Mom?"

She looks around, "Ah, you scared me, where is every…" Looking at Scott she sees Matt with a gun to his head. "Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right." Matt says before Scott turns around and Matt fires the gun, the bullet penetrating Scott's lower right abdomen. His mom screams, the Sheriff and Tahlia hear the shot and yell from the downstairs holding cells, "Scott?! Stiles! What happened?"

Back upstairs Matt smirks at Melissa, before looking down at Scott, "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Melissa advances on Scott, but Matt backs her up pointing the gun at her. Scott turns to look at her, "Mom! Mom, stop, Mom!"

Matt escorts them down to the holding cells where the Sheriff and Tahlia are still handcuffed to the wall. Scott leans on the bench next to both of them as Matt shoves Melissa in a cell locking the door.

"Please, he needs to see a doctor."

"You think so?"

"Hey! Hey, you listen to me!" The Sheriff points his finger sharply at Matt, but Scott interrupts them, "It's all right. I'm okay."

"No, honey, you're not okay."

"It doesn't hurt, Mom."

"Cause that's the adrenaline, okay. Please, let me… Let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding."

"They have no idea, do they?"

"Please. Let me just take a quick look."

"Shut up! Shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head."

"Okay, okay."

"Back to the front, McCall. After you."

* * *

Matt follows Scott back up to the front office, Stiles and Derek are still on the floor. Jackson is standing by the door.

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott tells him.

"You think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I want the book."

"What? What book?"

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?"

"Answers."

"Answers to what?"

"To this…" Matt lifts his shirt up and Scott sees the same scales growing on him that are on Jackson. Stiles and Derek are quietly talking.

"You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles asks him.

"The book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Universe balances things out. Always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"Killing people himself."

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima?"

"Balance."

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely."

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."

Stiles hears a squishing sound, he looks down to find Derek digging his claws into the flesh of his leg.

"What? Oh, what are you doing? Oh, gross."

* * *

Matt brings Scott up to the main duty office, "You know, I feel sorry for you, McCall. Cause right now, you're thinking "How am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die."

"Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?"

"He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What? Who? Matt, what do you mean?"

"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What? Who was drinking?"

"The swim team, you idiot! I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17 right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?"

"He had this first edition Spider-man, or was it Batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then Bennett goes in and…"

"Bennett? What, the hunter?"

"And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in."

"I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just… I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says… _You tell no one! This is your fault. You don't know how to swim. You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!_ And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was asthmatic. They even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I… I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then… Then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. I was taking some photos. And then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just have this unbelievable rage that builds up inside of me, and I just… I look at him, and I… I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like… Like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?"

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing." Matt looks over at Jackson. "Jackson is my fury. When I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what? He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him with my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture. And Jackson would take their life."

* * *

Back in the office, Stiles is getting nervous, "So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?"

Derek digs his claws in further to his leg, "I think so. I can move my toes."

Stiles sighs, "Dude, I can move my toes."

Without warning, the lights in the station go out and the alarm begins sounding. Matt starts to panic, "What's this? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Scott answers. Flood lights pierce through the darkness, followed by rapid gunfire through the windows. Matt and Scott quickly dive under the desks.

* * *

Outside Gerard looks over the hunters gathered outside, he smiles sadistically. "Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. Let's give them some love."

Grabbing a canister in each hand the hunters lob flash smoke grenades into the station. They hit the floor and explode within seconds, masking everything in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Jackson stares at the smoke filled doorway, when Scott bursts through the smoke and knocks Jackson down.

Scott grabs Stiles taking him through hallways and doors, locking them behind him trying to stall Jackson's pursuit.

Meanwhile Chris and Allison enter the building, they hear screaming coming from down the hall and follow it.

Scott takes Stiles into an interrogation room, placing him in a chair, "Don't move." Stiles gives him a look, "You know what I mean."

Scott takes off down the hall, just before he reaches the corner Allison shows up in front of him, loaded crossbow in hand. "Allison."

"Where's Derek?"

"What are you doing?"

"If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way."

"Allison."

"Where is he?"

"What happened?"

"Scott… Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. You need to go. Just stay out of my way." Allison runs down the hall Scott just came from, he tries to process what just happened.

* * *

Downstairs Melissa tries to reason with the young kid, still holding the gun. "Matt. Matt please listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?"

"How totally clueless are you people?"

"About as much as you are." Tahlia quips before Matt grabs her by the hair and slams her against the wall. He places his hand on her throat and squeezes hard.

Matt turns hearing something behind him, there in the door way stands Derek. Healed from the paralysis, he's shifted, his red eyes glowing. He growls loud, Melissa is in utter shock. The Kanima steps in from the door in front of Derek, he roars as the Kanima charges him. He grabs it throwing it up onto the top of a desk. Matt runs out the door. Derek is thrown backwards on the floor, he gets up charging the Kanima, picking up a chair he holds it between the creature and himself. The Kanima grabs the chair pushing Derek over the back of the desk. Derek gets up advancing on the Kanima, it grabs the bars of Melissa's cage and using them for leverage he kicks Derek across the room, slamming into the wall.

The Kanima then focuses on Melissa, it tries desperately to reach her through the bars, hissing and growling. All at once a loud growl is heard, Scott has arrived, digging his claws into the Kanima's back, he throws it away from the cage. The Kanima takes off out the door, Derek follows it.

"Oh, God, Scott?"

"Scott, are you okay?"

"Scott?"

Scott turn his head to look at her, yellow eyes meeting brown. She gasps backing away from the cage, from him. She starts to cry, emotions flooding her as she realizes what her son has become, "No!" Scott lowers his head before he runs from the room.

Tahlia finds a paperclip on the floor, she stretches her long legs out trapping it with her boot and dragging it back to her. Picking it up she pries it open and within seconds she has both she and the Sheriff free. While Stilinski takes care of Melissa, Tahlia rushes out to find the wolves. She goes to round a corner and freezes, she could swear she heard the crack of a whip, Gerard was here. She hears Scott speaking to him, "What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Trust me, I'm aware of that."

"I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson…"

"And leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!"

Scott picks it up Gerard's pill container handing it back, "You dropped this."

"Go!"

Tahlia moves further down the hall to avoid Gerard seeing her. Derek heads down the hallway, following Tahlia's scent. He turns the corner nearly tripping over her, she's almost petrified against the wall, still trying to catch her breath. She doesn't move when he approaches, she knows it's him. He lifts her up and carries her outside to his car, he drives away quickly so that no one sees him.

* * *

When he pulls up at Tahlia's house he opens the garage door, parking his Camaro inside. They had agreed months ago that it was safer for them both if his car wasn't seen outside her home, so she gave him the code. He helps her out of the car and inside setting her down on the couch.

"Stay still, I'll be right back."

Tahlia sat in the corner of the couch, her back pressed against the arm rest, she felt her throat with her hands, it was swollen. She wasn't sure what her voice would sound like so she avoided speaking for the moment. Derek returned a few minutes later with a mug of tea, peppermint if she smelled right.

"Here drink this. It'll help."

She sat up as Derek held the mug to her lips, he refused to let her sit back till the mug was empty. After she finished it, she sat back again. Derek couldn't help but notice how lost she looked, like a frightened lamb being lead to slaughter.

"Tahlia. What's wrong?"

"He- He was right there. I- I heard- the sound. The whip- he cracked it. I froze- I couldn't move."

She didn't even try to hide the tears that fell from her eyes, didn't try to stop them from rolling down her cheeks. Derek brushed them away with his thumbs, pulling her to him he held her tight. All she needed was to know that someone understood, someone cared, and he did.

"Tahlia I swear to you, as long as I'm here, he will never get you. I will give up my life before I let him hurt you."

She sniffed, inhaling his scent, it was like therapy for her, instantly calming her. He felt her relax and smiled against her head, "How do you feel?"

"Like I just had seriously rough sex, without any of the pleasure."

Derek chuckled, pulling away from her, "So you like it rough?"

"When I'm in the mood. Everyone loves a little hair pulling, light choking and scratches down their back. If they say they don't they're either lying, or they've never tried it."

Derek lifts her head up, he growls as he sees the perfect hand print forming on her throat, Matt's hand. If she was going to have anyone's print on her, it damn well should be him. He couldn't be mad at her for it, only because she didn't consent to it. But from now on the only man touching this woman, was going to be him.

He smirked at her as he ran a finger up her spine under her shirt, then pulling it down he lightly scratched her back with his claw. He saw the shiver her body gave and the way she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. He loved the fact that it was he who made her do those things, he loved how he affected her. He leaned down pressing gentle kisses to her throat, till he'd covered the entire bruise.

She tilted her head back up, he could see the glaze across her Cerulean orbs, he picked her up and made his way to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took his time undressing her, till she was in her shorts and a tank top. He moved the covers slipping her underneath them and tucking her in, he went around to the other side stripping down to his boxers. He climbed in beside her, spooning against her back he wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling as he felt her small hand intertwine with his.

_'_ _There's no way I'm letting her leave.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original characters Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

A few days later Tahlia and Derek are in his old house, pouring through stacks of books. "Derek? What are we looking for?"

"I don't know, something, anything that can help us."

Derek turns sensing someone, "You decided."

Tahlia turns to find Boyd and Erica standing in the archway of the living room.

"When?" Derek questions.

"Tonight," Erica says.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game, we figured it was the best time." Boyd tells him.

"It's not like we want to," Erica chimes in.

Derek moves towards them at her comment, "What do you want?"

Erica fidgets under the Alphas gaze, "Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know."

"Well, I told you there was a price."

Boyd looks at Erica, "You didn't say it would be like this."

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha." Derek turns back towards Tahlia.

"We know," Boyd answers.

Derek turns back to them, he studies their faces, they won't meet his eyes. "You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one?"

"We think we already did."

"Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable." Erica explains.

"There must have been a dozen of them."

"Maybe more."

"Yeah, or maybe only two." Derek sighs in frustration, "You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like 20."

Erica looks around, "Look, that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds."

"We lost, Derek. It's over. We're leaving."

"No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running."

Erica takes Boyd's hand and pulls him out the front door.

Derek turns back towards Tahlia, "Hey, high point is I'm still here." She smirked which caused Derek to crack a small smile. Yes that was true. The only one who hadn't left him, the one who couldn't heal herself, the human, the huntress was still here willing to fight.

He leans on the crates, sighing, he picks up a shard of glass studying his reflection, then without warning he turns and throws it.

Peter stands in the doorway, the piece of glass in his hand just brushing the front of his throat. "I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But…" He holds up the shard. "Point Taken."

He looks at Tahlia standing beside his Nephew. "So… Whose the new beauty?"

"I'm the one whose gonna cut you in half if you make a move towards him."

"Oh, feisty. I like her Derek. Even if she is an Argent."

Tahlia locks eyes with him, how he knows that she's not sure, but she doesn't like it. And neither does Derek apparently, judging by the growl he exudes from his chest.

"It's quite a situation you're got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly, there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem-deprived adolescent in town."

"What do you want?"

Peter moves towards his Nephew, "Well, I want to help. You're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you." He smiles at Derek placing a hand on his shoulder, "Can we just talk?"

Derek looks down at the hand on his shoulder, "Sure. Let's talk."

* * *

Next thing Tahlia knows, Derek has thrown Peter across the room where he slams into the banister of the staircase. Tahlia sits back watching the scene with amusement. She doesn't know Peter but it was quite amusing to watch Derek beat him. Derek throws him down the flight of stairs, he lands at the bottom crumpled. Derek picks him up by the front of his shirt, punching him, then he kicks him in the ribs.

"You don't actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death. I mean, I'm usually more…"

Derek is ready to punch him again. "Okay, go ahead! Come on, do it. Hit me, hit me. I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self-loathing, and hatred that comes with total and complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if it would make you feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help."

Tahlia speaks up from her position, "Derek, let him go. He obviously has a reason for being here. Why would he risk any one of us decapitating him if he couldn't help us?"

Peter glances at Tahlia, this woman had the makings to become a great she-wolf.

Derek lets him go, "You can't help me."

Peter picks up a small hand mirror. "See? Prime example right here. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me."

Derek scoffs, "Why would I want help from a total psycho?"

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho."

"That's debatable." Tahlia quips earning a glare from the elder Hale.

"And by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we're all works in progress, right? So. We need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect. You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory."

"How about you tell me something I don't know?"

"Oh, I'm going to. And it's gonna prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson."

"What do you mean? How to kill him?"

"Actually, how to save him. There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name."

"It's just a myth," Derek reminds him.

"Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. But the Kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master."

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?"

"An orphan," Tahlia says.

"Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath the reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"How?"

"Through his heart. How else?"

"You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with."

"Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him."

"Lydia."

"Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love."

* * *

Derek and Tahlia head to the school to find Scott, they find him in the locker room with Isaac. They look curiously at the Alpha and the hunter, Derek speaks first, "We need to talk."

From the left side of Derek, Peter steps out from behind a rack, "All of us."

Scott can't believe it, "Holy sh… What the hell is this?"

Derek scoffs, "You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station."

"Okay, hold on. He threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

Peter pipes up, "I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up." Both Scott and Derek echo. Tahlia stifles a smile behind her hand, coughing to cover her laugh.

"Who is he?" Isaac asks.

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter holds his hand up, "Hi."

"That's good to know."

"How is he alive?"

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him."

Isaac breathes heavily, "Well, that's very helpful, except Jackson's dead."

"What?"

Scott answers, "Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field."

Derek looks to Tahlia and then to Peter, all of them showing their displeasure. Isaac wonders why, "Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?"

Peter answers him, "Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Derek questions.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

* * *

The five of them go back to the Hale house, Scott gets a text, "Oh, they found Stiles."

"Oh good." Tahlia says.

Derek turns to Peter, "Look, I told you, I looked everywhere."

Peter kneels at the bottom of the stairs, "You didn't look here." He pulls one of the stairs off, pulling out what looks like a briefcase, he blows off the dust.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asks.

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Peter says, opening the case, as Derek rolls his eyes. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argent's aren't the only ones that keep records."

Peter takes the case into the living room, Derek, Tahlia and Isaac follow. Scott starts to when his phone rings, he stops answering it, "Hey mom, I can't talk right now."

_"_ _Yeah, Well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either."_

"What's wrong?"

_"_ _Something. Definitely something. I don't know what, but I think you're gonna want to see this for yourself."_

Scott and Isaac go to meet his mom at the hospital where Jackson's body is being kept. Tahlia stands next to Derek, behind Peter who sits at a desk in front of them on his laptop. Scott calls Derek on the phone, he relays what Scott says to them as they talk.

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws."

"That sounds officially terrifying." Peter comments while he works.

"They also say he's starting to move."

"Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what you're seeing from Jackson is the Kanima's Beta shape."

"Well, meaning what? He can turn into something bigger?" Derek says leaning down closer to the computer, Tahlia follows leaning on Peter's shoulder.

"Bigger and Badder," Peter tells him sitting back in the chair.

"He's turning into that? That has wings." Derek says.

Peter doesn't move his eyes from the screen, "I can see that."

Derek gets back on the phone, "Scott, bring him to us."

_"_ _I'm not sure if we have time for that."_

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we…"

Peter clicks on it, the animation screeches, the three of them jump as Peter quickly closes the computer, "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."

Tahlia points at the computer, "What the fuck!"

"Scott, get him out of there now. Go now."

The three of them start to head for the front door, Peter cautions him, "Derek, we need Lydia."

"Look, there's no time for…"

"That's the problem, We're rushing. We're moving too fast. And while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are, racing right into Gerard's crosshairs."

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it."

"Derek stop!" He turns back to Tahlia, "Peter's right. I know Gerard better than anyone, we need to take time and think this through. You need to trust me. We're going to stop him, we're going to save Jackson… And then… I'm gonna kill Gerard."

She walks past them both, outside getting into her truck, Peter raises his eyebrows as he watches her walk away, "That woman would make an incredible Wolf."

Derek sighs looking after her, "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my originals character Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.

* * *

Tahlia is standing outside of an abandoned warehouse, her hands resting on the guns in the holsters on her thighs. She sees a car pull up, Scott gets out of the passenger seat, but it's the driver that has her confused.

"Chris?"

"Tahlia."

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop our family from destroying innocent lives."

"I'm sorry. I tried to tell Allison what he was truly like, she wouldn't hear me. None of you would."

A flash of pain crosses Chris' face, "I'm sorry, I let him do that to you Tahlia. I now understand what you went through with Nico, I know why you did what you did."

"Sorry about Victoria." Chris nods, Tahlia's eyes harden, "I won't let you kill him."

"You know what he did."

"Yes, I was there. I know why he did it too. But neither you or Allison know the truth, and you don't want to hear it. You don't want to know how your wife became your father and that's what got her killed."

"You do what you have to Tahlia. Where's Derek?"

From down the alley way behind her, Derek comes loping, he front flips, landing on his feet in front of them, eyes burning red.

Derek stands up eyeing Chris, Tahlia at his right side. Chris steps forward, "I'm here for Jackson. Not you."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside."

* * *

Chris drives his car inside the building, they take the body bag containing Jackson out, laying it on the floor.

"Where are they?" Scott asks.

Derek looks around confused, "Who?"

"Peter and Lydia."

Derek doesn't answer, he goes over opening the body bag, Scott halts him, "Hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that."

"What- What about…"

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

Tahlia and Chris speak at the same time, "No." Chris continues, "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not." Tahlia's head snaps up at the voice, Gerard stands across from her about 50 feet away and like before he has the whip curled in his right hand. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

Derek reaches his arm back, he brings it down to slash Jackson's throat, but Jackson wakes digging the claws of his right hand into Derek's chest.

"Derek!" Tahlia lunges for him but Chris holds her back, knowing she's no match for Jackson.

Jackson lifts Derek into the air in an impressive show of strength and power, still only by his hand. He throws Derek back through some plastic curtains, into a separate room.

"Well done to the last Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me. And Tahlia as a bonus."

Tahlia breathes heavily, suddenly an arrow wizzes past them, embedding in Isaac's right shoulder. Isaac falls to the ground as Scott looks at the person who shot the arrow, "Allison?"

Scott grabs Isaac, dragging him into the room behind them. Chris shoves Tahlia, "Go find Derek."

"What?"

"She's going to kill him. Go."

Tahlia nods taking off after Scott and Isaac to find Derek. Chris shoots at Jackson trying to take him down, Jackson shifts in the Kanima. He jumps up on the car, as Chris reloads a clip the Kanima wraps his tail around the gun ripping it from Chris' hand. Chris takes off running the way Tahlia did, he stops turning back as the Kanima rushes him. He grabs a knife from his boot, the Kanima hits him sending him skidding on the floor into a stack of pallets. Tahlia comes to her Uncle's aid, standing in front of him protecting him. Derek jumps over another stack of pallets, he's fully shifted, his Wolf growling at Jackson. To Derek's right come two more growls, Scott and Isaac have both shifted, ready for the fight to begin.

One by one they take shots at Jackson, claws slashing, the Kanima hissing and the wolf pack growling. Derek gets caught in the stomach by claws, ripping into his flesh. Scott gets thrown into steel pipes on the wall. Isaac thrown into a wooden pallet. Isaac gets up ready to attack Jackson again, Allison steps in front of him blades in both hands. She slices Isaac multiple times on his chest and stomach, then moving behind him she stabs her blades into his back.

She focuses her attention on Derek, lying on the floor. Tahlia steps in between them, pulling both her knives from her boots. "You don't want to do this Allison. Please, don't make me kill you."

Scott runs in, "No, Allison!"

All at once, Allison's wrists are grabbed, her knives clattering to the ground, as the Kanima wraps a paw around her throat, she gasps. From the left something black wraps around Tahlia's throat, she drops her knives clawing at the thing restricting her airway. From behind her out of the shadows comes Gerard, the end of the black whip in his left hand. He pulls it tighter, bringing Tahlia to her knees next to his side.

"Not yet Allison."

Allison locks eyes with her cousin, then back to Gerard, "What are you doing?"

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answers.

"Then you know?"

Allison looks between the two, "What's he talking about?"

"It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

Isaac takes a breath, "He's dying."

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard eyes Derek as he tries to get up off the floor.

Chris is fuming, "You monster."

"Not yet."

Allison screams, "What are you doing?" She gasps as the Kanima squeezes her throat lifting her onto her toes. Chris steps forward eyeing both his daughter and his niece, "You'll kill them too?"

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" He looks over to his right, "Scott."

Scott shifts back, walking over he digs his claws into the back of Derek's neck, lifting him up.

Derek groans in pain, "Scott, Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."

"Scott, don't! Don't!"

"I'm sorry. But I have to."

Gerard takes off his jacket, still keeping his grip on the whip tight, Tahlia's eyes are dropping, she's beginning to lose consciousness. She watches as Scott pulls Derek's head back, his mouth opening as a result, his canines bared. Gerard sticks his arm in Derek's mouth, the sound of teeth breaking skin, precedes Gerard's screams.

Within seconds Gerard removes his arm, Derek falls to the ground. Gerard laughs holding his arm up for everyone to see. Peter watches from his hiding spot, "What the…"

Instead of healing itself, Gerard's blood turns black, running down his arm. Gerard wonders why everyone is looking at him so oddly. "What?" He turns his arm over to see the black blood running out of both sides of the wound. "What is this? What did you do?"

"What we had to do. Ah!" Tahlia said before Gerard tightened the grip on the whip causing her to yelp. Derek looks to Tahlia then up at Scott, confusion on his face. "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. We had a plan, too."

Gerard drops the whip, Tahlia gasping for air as she crawls over next to Derek who helps her unwind the whip from her throat.

Gerard takes out his pill container, opening it up he finds that the pills he's been taking weren't his. "No. No…"

Scott and Tahlia had enlisted Deaton's help to create their own set of pills. Scott switched the containers at the police station.

Gerard crushes the pills in his hand revealing the black powder, "Mountain ash!" He falls to his knees as he starts bleeding black blood from his eyes and nose. He starts choking as a stream of black liquid spews from his mouth and he falls to the ground.

Derek looks to Scott, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine."

Gerard crawls across the floor, spitting black blood onto the ground, "Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard collapses, Allison takes the distraction to elbow the Kanima in the face, it shoves her down behind it as it moves forward. Suddenly there's a crash, Stiles jeep barrels into the warehouse, it aims straight for the Kanima, hitting it. Stiles is in the drivers seat, his eyes closed, "Did I get him?" He opens them looking over at Scott, who smiles.

All at once the Kanima jumps up on the hood of Stiles' jeep. Stiles freaks out screaming, as Lydia gets out of the passenger side, Stiles runs over by Scott, while Lydia stands her ground.

"Jackson! Jackson."

She holds up the key to Jackson's house in her hand, just as he is about to attack her. He stares at it taking it into his hand, having a flashback of the day he gave it to her. It works as Jackson starts to shift back to himself. He backs up away from Lydia, Derek sees Peter behind Jackson smile and advance on him. Derek pushes himself up, his eyes glowing red. Jackson locks eyes with Derek, holding his hands out to his side and nodding his head. He's ready to die.

Peter jumps down behind Jackson, Derek steps forward plunging his claws in Jackson's abdomen, a second before Peter jabs his in Jackson's back. Everyone is stunned as Derek and Peter lift a coughing Jackson up off the ground. They let him go, Jackson staggers for a moment before starts to fall, Lydia running over to catch him.

Derek shifts back to normal, standing silently next to Tahlia.

Jackson searches Lydia's eyes, "Do you… Do you still?"

Lydia answers, sobbing, "I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do." Jackson closes his eyes, falling onto Lydia shoulder, she cradles him as the key falls to the ground.

Everyone watches, Scott taking Allison's hand which she grabs tightly. Derek gathers Tahlia up holding her close to his side. Lydia lays Jackson down as the remaining evidence of him having been the Kanima disappears from his skin.

Allison looks over to where Gerard fell, "Where's Gerard?"

Chris follows her sight, "He can't be far."

Lydia stands walking away from Jackson, Stiles moves towards her but stops as he hears scratching. "I don't believe it." Tahlia says drawing everyone's attention.

Jackson's nails are scratching the ground, suddenly his eyes pop open, the electric blue eyes of a Beta stare up at the ceiling. In the glow of Stiles' headlights, Jackson rises to his feet. He throws his head back, now fully shifted into a wolf he lets out a loud roar.

His claws retract and he shifts back to human, he stares at Lydia who runs to him. Tahlia sees the look on Stiles face, she walks over behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It'll be all right Stiles, I know how you feel." Stiles reaches up holding onto her hands with his. Scott sees the tears in Stiles eyes, Stiles sniffs, "He scratched my jeep." Tahlia and Scott chuckle.

* * *

The next day Derek, Tahlia, Peter and Isaac show up at the Hale house. They stop just before the porch steps, they're all staring at the same thing.

"You haven't told them everything yet, have you?" Peter says glancing at Derek. Tahlia eyes both Hale men, Isaac voices her concern, "What do you mean?"

Peter lens back against a tree, "Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his numbers? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice."

"People like who, Derek?" Tahlia questions her arms folded over her chest. Isaac moves to the door, pointing to the symbol etched into it, "What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming."

"Who?"

"Alphas."

"More than one."

"A pack of them."

Peter pipes up, "An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my originals character Tahlia and her family, and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> So this is the final chapter of Alpha's Huntress, it is a bonus chapter.
> 
> I do have a sequel ready to post called The Alpha's Huntress: Alpha Pack, and it goes through the first half of season 3.

* * *

About a week after the whole Kanima ordeal, Tahlia decided that everyone could use a few days to just be normal. So she text everyone letting them know that she was having a weekend getaway at her house, starting on Friday night and ending Monday morning. The only ones who she didn't text were Derek, Peter and Isaac. Only because since the Hale House and the train depot had been compromised, they needed a safe place to hide, logically that was Tahlia's house. Where is the last place you look for werewolves… A hunters house.

While it was true that Tahlia said she was leaving after the Kanima mess was cleared up, she couldn't leave after finding out about the Alpha pack. Knowing they'd be coming for Derek, she couldn't leave now. So she called her parents and let them know what had happened and why she was staying. Her mother of course, thought she was staying for another reason. Tahlia assured her there was nothing going on between Derek and herself.

Tahlia was in the kitchen making a list of the things she needed, the three guys were on the couch watching some car show on the TV. Derek has been at odds with her since she had lied to him about hers and Scott's plan.

_"_ _Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"_ _Because Derek. As much as you say you trust me, I know you don't, not 100% and you certainly don't trust Scott, and that's what we needed, you to trust us. You always have an ulterior motive and you hide things from everyone. It makes it hard to trust you, so we kept our plan to ourselves. I'm sorry, but you brought it on yourself."_

Tahlia shakes her head of the memory, she grabs her purse, pocketing the list, "Hey Isaac." The curly haired Beta looks over the back of the couch, "Yeah?"

"Come on. You and me are going shopping." She says nodding her head towards the door. Isaac smiles, hopping over the back of the couch he follows Tahlia out the door and into the truck. Neither of them hears the low growl coming from the dark haired Alpha on the couch. Except for Peter who chuckles as Derek gets up stomping outside and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

They pull up outside Macy's, Isaac looks around confused as they walk into the store, "What are we doing here?"

"Well last I checked, I have a hot tub and a pool, and none of you guys have swim shorts. And as much as I'm sure you all wouldn't mind going naked, I'd rather save the neighbors the shock of seeing three grown men in the buff."

"Good point." They share a laugh, Tahlia hooks her arm through Isaac's and they head towards the men's section. After a short 20 minutes they left with three bags, one for each guy. Driving to the grocery store they chatted about their lives. It felt good to Isaac to have someone to talk to, he could tell her anything and she didn't judge. She listened to him and offered her opinion if he needed it. He began to look at her like an older sister, she reminded him a lot of his older brother.

They arrived at the grocery store, Tahlia pushed the cart swiftly up and down the aisles, while Isaac grabbed what she read off the list. In twenty minutes they were done and ten minutes later they were back inside Tahlia's house. They brought all the bags in setting them in the kitchen, Tahlia looked to Isaac and laughed, "That was the fastest shopping trip ever, I'm taking you with me every time from now on."

Isaac and Peter helped put everything away, then they went through their clothing bags. Tahlia noticed someone missing, she turned to Peter, "Where is he?" Peter nodded towards the ceiling, Tahlia sighed grabbing the last bag and heading upstairs to her room. She found Derek on the loveseat, which struck her as ironic, do to the fact that Derek was at the moment, the least loving person she knew.

"Have fun shopping?"

He never looked up from his book, but she didn't need to see his eyes to know what was wrong, she could hear it in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did."

"Good. I'm glad you two are having fun together. Just remember he is underage."

"Believe me I know. But at the moment, you're the only one acting like a child." She calmly tosses the bag in her hand onto his lap. "He reminds me of Nico." She turns heading for the stairs but pauses on the top step, "I hope you're comfortable there, cause if you don't drop the attitude, that's where you'll be sleeping."

Derek watches her walk out of sight, sighing he sets down the book, opening the bag he looks inside. He rubs a hand over his head and across the back of his neck, he feels like a dick right now. He's been ignoring her for the last week, but she still has the courtesy to get him new clothes, knowing he doesn't have many. He pulls out two new pairs of jeans, one black and one blue. Two shirts, one black and one green. Three tank tops, all black. She even got him several pairs of boxers, socks and a pair of black swim trunks.

He sets the bag down and goes downstairs, he finds her in the kitchen getting things out for dinner. As she turns to get something out of the fridge he takes her wrists in his hands, pulling her close he kisses her softly. "Thank you." She nods laying her head on his chest, he releases her arms which snake around his waist, as he wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry Lia. I do trust you, and I'm gonna find a way to prove it to you. To you and Scott. From now on I won't keep anything from you, if you don't keep anything from me. Deal?"

"Deal." She says kissing him lightly. Her phone chimes in her pocket, it's a text from Allison.

_'_ _Lydia and I aren't gonna make it tonight. Maybe some other time. It's just too soon. Sorry Lia.'_

_'_ _That's okay I understand Alli.'_

She puts her phone down on the counter, "Well, looks like it's just gonna be me stuck with all you guys for the weekend."

"Lucky you. Surrounded by 5 sexy guys for three days, oh the possibilities." Derek smirks whispering in her ear.

"I know. Technically only three though. I mean you and Stiles I'm sure will want your private time."

She smirks as she hears Derek growl, she slips under his arm and runs for the front room jumping onto the couch in between Peter and Isaac. "Save me." She clings to Peter's arm, as he looks at her curiously, "Why should I do that?"

"Cause I'm too sexy to be beat, duh."

Peter leans down whispering in her ear, "Ah, but sometimes the right kind of beating can be so enjoyable Tahlia." Peter chuckles as her heart speeds up, her breathing hitches and he can smell her arousal instantly.

She quickly gets up, "I'm gonna start dinner." She goes to the kitchen and busies herself, trying to stop the flood of images that entered her mind at Peter's comment.

Derek's eyes dart back and forth between Tahlia and his Uncle, he smelled her arousal the second she stood up, "What did you say to her?" Peter tells him and they both grin as images of her flood both their minds. Oh the possibilities of the next few days.

* * *

It was rounding 6pm, Tahlia had just finished putting the steaks on the grill when the doorbell rang. She answered it, Scott and Stiles smiling faces on the other side, bags in hand. "Come on in guys, dinners almost ready."

"Sweet."

"Awesome."

They tossed their bags by the front door and headed for the couch, jumping over the back and plopping down in between Isaac and Peter. Tahlia put the potatoes in the microwave to bake. "Guys I'll be right back, I'm gonna go change clothes." She sees the backs of their heads nod, but no one turns around. She shakes her head smiling at the group of guys she now calls her friends.

* * *

Upstairs she goes into her closet, pulling off her jeans and socks, she opts for a pair of tight black velvet sweatpants. Taking off her white shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath. She tosses the clothes in the hamper, she startles slightly as the light goes out. She hears soft footsteps behind her, she stands still, knowing it's Derek simply by his smell. "Attacking innocent women in closets now are we?"

He brushes the hair off her right shoulder revealing her long neck, one of his favorite things about her. He leans down pressing a kiss to her pulse, that is surprisingly calm. _'Well that has to change.'_ Derek smirks thinking to himself. "Maybe. If you were innocent to begin with, which we both know you are far from."

"Oh really? And just how do you know that?"

"Because—if you were—then this…" He snakes his hand up from her neck through her hair, his fingers running along her scalp. Just when he reaches the back of her skull he grabs her hair pulling it down hard. Tahlia lets out a gasp, her pulse immediately quickens, along with a breathy sigh. He places his lips on her ear, "Wouldn't have so much effect on you."

"Touché."

Derek snakes his tongue out running it along her collarbone, "Mmm Lia. You have no idea what you're in for this weekend."

 _'_ _Two can play at that game.'_ She turns to face him running her hand down his chest, before gripping him through his jeans tightly. He lets out a hiss and she smiles in the darkness, "But neither do you." Tahlia walks out, Derek can hear her giggling as she goes back downstairs. He lets out a breath, focusing to calm himself, a few minutes later he leaves.

He finds her in the kitchen pulling out plates and silverware. He takes them from her with a wink and goes to set up the table. Ten minutes later they're gathered at the table, pure silence engulfs them as the guys enjoy the delicious food.

* * *

Afterwards Tahlia gets up to do the dishes only to be thrown over Scott's shoulder, carried over and dropped onto the couch in between Peter and Derek. "You stay. You cooked, we'll clean." Tahlia smiles as she turns to see Isaac clearing the table, Scott washing dishes and Stiles loading the dishwasher.

"Hello there Dragonfly. Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"You're welcome Peter. Um, question?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Dragonfly?"

"Oh, it's my nickname for you. It means change, freedom, not to mention a wild and free spirit, which you most certainly are."

Tahlia smiles as she snuggles into the couch, flanked on either side by the Hale boys, so close to her that she can barely move, but she doesn't mind in the least. She pulls her knees up on the couch, Peter resting his arm on them as she leans back against Derek's side. The boys finish in the kitchen, Scott sitting on the floor at Tahlia's feet, Isaac next to Peter and Stiles next to Derek. They sit in silence watching a movie on TV, when Tahlia looks down at her watch and sits forward, catching the guys attention.

"Okay guys, I think it's time we had some fun."

"What did you have in mind?" Derek smirks tugging on her hair lightly. She swats him in the abdomen, he lets go of her hair and she smacks his hand. "I say we play flashlight elimination." The three boys all yell getting up ready to play, while the two Hale men roll their eyes. "Seriously Tahlia?"

"Fine, if you two don't want to play, then you can just sit here and be Sourwolves. Come on guys let's go have some fun."

Tahlia heads upstairs to her room, the three boys following like puppies. Everyone changes into black clothes and Tahlia gives them all flashlights. They come back into the kitchen, Derek and Peter have moved outside by the fire pit. Tahlia turns off all the lights in the house, making sure its pitch black inside and turns back to the boys.

"Okay here's how the game works, it's kinda like hide and seek. You have to stay in the house, when you find someone you shine your light on them. We go until there's only one person left. Now shut off your lights. I'm gonna count to ten and then we all go hide. One you're hidden, count to twenty and then come out. Everybody got it?"

All the boys nodded, turning off the lights, Tahlia counted to ten and they all split ways. Derek and Peter watched from the patio, laughing when Stiles then Isaac came out sporting frowns at being eliminated. Soon after Scott sulked out, Peter eyes them smirking, "How did two wolves get outsmarted by a girl?"

"I'm a huntress, thank you very much." The guys look up to were Tahlia stands on the balcony, she gives them a bow and a smile, twirling the flashlight in her hand. "Whose up for round 2?"

The boys smile heading back into the house, they're all arguing about whose gonna win this time. Derek stands up, "I'll play." Tahlia grins as he makes his way inside. She meets them in the living room, handing Derek a flashlight, "Hope you're not a sore loser."

Derek leans down to her ear, "Nope, cause I'm not losing."

Once again Tahlia counts to ten and the group splits up. Tahlia runs upstairs to her room, within 5 minutes she can hear the boys complaining that Derek had found them. She quickly grabbed one of Derek's shirts pulling it over her head, if he couldn't smell her, he couldn't find her. She took deep breaths, slowing her heart rate, the quieter she was, the better. Tahlia decided that instead of waiting for him to come to her, she was going to find him. If she managed to eliminate Derek, that would prove just how useful her skills were.

She crept to the top of the staircase, stopping she focused her hearing, searching for any sign on where he could be. Hearing nothing, she slowly made her way down the stairs staying low to the ground. After making a pass of the house she still had no idea where he was. She thought for a moment, _'if I can't find where he's hiding, maybe I can trick him out instead.'_

So she made her way back up to the top of the stairs and crawled her way to the middle of the railing. Turning on her flashlight she dropped it at the top of the stairs, an almost silent _'shit,'_ coming from her. She jumped over the railing, clutching the bars with her hands and feet she hung herself over the floor. Just as she thought, she saw a shadow make its way from the living room. She wasn't sure where he could've been in there but he was falling for her trick. He crept up the stairs and found the flashlight, turning it off he turned to head back down. As he made his way across the floor underneath her she grinned. She dropped down silently behind him, he stopped for a moment before proceeding into the kitchen. Just as he stopped, he felt a body press to his back, "Boo." He sighed dropping his chin to his chest, he couldn't believe she caught him, she was better than he ever thought. Suddenly he was elated she was on their side.

They walked out the back door, the others instantly knowing who had won by the scowl on Derek's face. Stiles laughed not thinking about the consequences as Derek picked him up and threw him in the pool, along with Isaac and Scott. But not paying attention behind him, Derek found himself underwater, swimming to the surface he saw Tahlia grinning at him. He smiled back before joining the boys, they were all splashing and dunking one another.

"I must say, black suits you." Peter tells her as he steps up behind her, his body brushing against hers. "You are intoxicating Tahlia. I find it hard to control myself around you. My Wolf wants nothing more than to push you up against something and take you repeatedly."

"They why don't you?" Tahlia breaths out, never taking her eyes off of Derek.

Peter follows her line of sight, "Because I see the way he looks at you. I believe all is fair in love and war, but he's the only family I have left and that's not something I wish to risk."

Tahlia smiles, looking over her shoulder she gives Peter a kiss on the cheek, turning back to the pool, "Well aren't you sweet."

Peter then grabs her, tipping her back and planting a heated kiss on her lips, before standing her back up and whispering in her ear. "But if he wasn't an issue, you'd be all mine."

* * *

Tahlia wasn't sure how long she stood there with her mouth gaping open, her jaw had hit the floor after Peter's statement. She felt someone nudge her arm, leaving a wet spot on the sleeve of Derek's black t-shirt she had pulled on.

"Lia?" Derek looks at the woman, concern evident on his face. "Are you all right?"

Tahlia shakes her head, clearing it out. "Yeah. I'm fine." She smiles at the Wolf, her mind still reeling from that kiss Peter bestowed on her.

Derek can hear her heart beating fast, her breath catching every so often. His gaze moves to Peter who sits in a chair on the deck, grinning like a cat who ate the canary.

The Alpha moves to his Uncle determined to find out what the hell was going on when he heard Tahlia shriek behind him. He turned back to find a soaking wet Stiles, picking Tahlia up over his shoulder and diving into the pool. They both surfaced to the laughs of the two Betas and Scott preceded to start a round of Marco Polo.

Derek strode over plopping down in a chair next to Peter whose eyes had not left Tahlia since he had sat down.

"What are you doing Peter?"

The former Alphas head slowly swiveled over to the left, Peter's icy blue eyes regarding his Nephew with a feigned look of innocence. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Leave her alone. She's not a toy for you to play mind games with."

"I have no intention of playing with her head." Peter stands up. "Did it ever occur to you that Tahlia would appeal to others besides you? You have made no claim to her Derek. Tahlia is a strong, beautiful woman, who can certainly make up her own mind."

Derek clenched his teeth, shoving himself out of the chair which scraped along the concrete garnering Tahlia's attention. She furrowed her brows as she watched the Alpha storm inside, the door slamming shut behind him. The huntress swam to the side pulling herself up out of the water. Wringing her hair out she approached Peter who watched her every move like the predator that he was.

"Did I miss something?"

"He asked me a question, I answered, he didn't like my answer." Peter shrugged clasping his hands and placing them in his lap.

Tahlia nodded giving Peter an accusatory look before she opened the door and went to find Derek. She found him at the bar, an empty glass in his hand that she guessed contained something stronger than soda.

"Derek."

She watched the muscles in his back tighten at her voice. Cautiously she approached him, moving to the other side of the bar so there was at least something solid between them.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

Before Tahlia could blink Derek was in front of her, his hands grasping her biceps painfully. He shoved her backwards into the bar, the middle of her back instantly bruising from the force.

"Are you attracted to him?" Derek growled out.

"What? Derek, what are you talking about?" Tahlia was genuinely confused.

"Peter! Are you attracted to him?"

Tahlia stammered not knowing just how to respond, but she felt that the truth was the best way. "I-I-I don't know. M-maybe. A l-little, I-I guess."

Tahlia knew instantly that the truth was not the best way as Derek's claws dug into her arms puncturing her flesh. She choked down a cry as she felt her blood slowly begin to drip down her arms.

"What did you expect Derek? You constantly shove me away. You only want to be with me when it's convenient for you. I'm only human."

"He's a killer!"

"Aren't we all?" She countered. "Peter may be a lot of things, and believe me when I tell you that I don't trust him for one second. But until he gives me a reason to split him in two, I see no problem. If he crosses me, I will not hesitate to kill him. So we are attracted to one another, big deal. He's not the one I want."

Derek seemed to completely ignore her last sentence in favor of leaning down, his face directly in front of hers, she could feel his breath on her face.

"I won't allow it."

Tahlia's eyes flashed with a defiant fire. Despite the fact that she didn't want Peter, Tahlia hated to be told what she could and could not do. "You have no control of me Derek. Who I see, what I do, I decide. Not you."

"I'm warning you Tahlia."

"Don't threaten me Derek. Believe me when I say, it will be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Don't challenge me Tahlia. I will make you regret ever meeting me."

"I already do." That caught his attention. "Let go of me Derek."

Derek wanted to but the Alpha in him would not let her go until she understood.

"Let her go Derek." Unbeknownst to the couple Peter had stepped into the room.

"Stay out of it Peter." Tahlia warned, he was the last person she needed to try and help her out right now.

But of course the elder Hale wouldn't listen as he stepped towards his Nephew. "Let… her… go… Derek."

Derek's eyes burned into Tahlia's, she calmly turned to the former Alpha. "Peter, please."

Peter sighed and acquiesced against his better judgment, stepping back outside and shutting the door. Tahlia's eyes never left Derek's and as Peter did exactly what she had asked, Derek gave her a 'see' look. Tahlia could now hear the patter of her blood dropping onto the floor.

"Derek, please let go. Don't make me fight you."

"You can't fight me. We both know that. You're a human, weak. What could you do to me?"

"Please Derek, don't do this." Tahlia begged, she did not want to do this with him. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm attracted to him, I'm a woman I can't help it. But he is not the one I want. I want you Derek Hale. Only you."

"You lie."

"No Derek, you're the only liar between us. I know what a wolf hears, my heart didn't falter, no blips, no upticks." Tahlia closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths, fighting back the immense wave of nausea she was felling. "Now I'm going to ask one more time. Please let me go."

Derek smirked, Tahlia couldn't imagine what he possibly found funny at this moment. "You're almost as good a liar as Kate."

Those words sent Tahlia into a rage, she threw her head forward with as much force as possible. The bones in Derek's nose crunched as her forehead slammed into it with a force he didn't know she was possible of. He bent over in surprise only to catch a knee to the gut which in turn caused him to release Tahlia's arms. Once free she lifted her leg again and caught Derek in the face once more with her knee. The hit snapped him up and Tahlia then kicked him in the chest sending him sprawling backwards on the floor.

Derek jumped up and driven by anger he swiped his right hand out, his claws caught Tahlia across the left side of her neck. Luckily she had moved back enough where they just barely grazed her. Before he could blink or register what he had done Tahlia had a gun pointed at his chest. It was only then he realized he could've killed her. Her voice shook with anger along with the gun in her hand.

"Don't you ever compare me to that bitch again. I am nothing like her. She would've already pulled the trigger, but I won't. I'm not a killer." She lowered the gun setting in on top of the bar. "I don't know what's going on with you right now, or what you want from me Derek. But I do know, I don't want you here. I'm not a killer but right now, I want to hurt you. Bad."

She turned and headed towards the staircase, pausing at the bottom and eyeing him over her shoulder. "Leave Derek and don't come back. When I'm ready to see you, I'll call you."

With that said she retreated to her room where she grabbed her first aid kit and took it into the bathroom. She stared at the ten deep holes in her arms. Yep, she was gonna need stitches. She set out cleaning the wounds with a wet rag, then taking out a curved needle and threading it. She easily stitched up the four claw marks in her neck.

"Those are gonna leave a nice scar."

She sighed as she turned her attention to her arms. It was difficult to try stitch the wounds closed as they were on the backs of her arms. Even looking in the mirror it just wasn't working.

Tahlia tossed the needle and thread into the sink as she felt the tears filling her eyes. She was frustrated in herself for not being able to take care of her arms, irritated that she had told him the truth, even though he would've known if she had tried to lie and pissed off that she wanted nothing more than to go after him.

"What do you want? Come to see what you accomplished?" She lifted her head to the door where Peter stood. "You said you wouldn't risk it. What are you doing Peter?"

He sighed coming to stand before her, he immediately found her gaze as she was at eye level with him sitting on the sink. "I did not mean to cause trouble between you. I honestly was only trying to give him a push towards you."

He picked up the needle and took her right arm in his hand, diligently stitching up the five wounds as she watched. "Tahlia, I know you do not trust me and you have good reason not too. But I cannot deny my attraction to you. I do not know what it is about you, perhaps it is the reason that I know you do not trust me. Or the fact that I know you wouldn't hesitate to kill me. Whatever it is, makes you irresistible to me."

He finished with her arm and begin on the other one. "But I do understand how you feel for my Nephew, so with that in mind, I will leave you be. But when and if you you decide you are tired of waiting for him. You know where to find me."

Tahlia nodded as Peter finished bandaging up her arms. He smiled laying a light kiss on her forehead before he headed back downstairs.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed by with no more drama. Tahlia didn't see or hear from Derek at all, which she was partially thankful for. But a longing emptiness grew inside of her and she contemplated breaking down and calling him.

Tahlia was sitting on the back porch alone when Alli came strolling through the back doors and sat down beside her.

"Hey sorry I flaked on you. I just couldn't bear to be around Scott right then."

"It's okay Alli, I understand."

"So what did I miss?"

Tahlia saw her glancing at the bandages on her neck and upper arms with a concerned gaze. The huntress shrugged, "Minor disagreement with an Alpha."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
